


白蓮宗雜記

by linseng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linseng/pseuds/linseng





	1. 第一回 二世祖得寸進尺 三少爺遠走高飛

臘月時分，飛雪連天，一片迷蒙，無邊無際。宋國西和州外，衹見一人牽馬，形單影隻，瑟瑟發抖，跌跌撞撞的下山。待那人行近一看，才見是個弱冠少年，頭戴皮帽，著一領皮裘長袍，腰纏革帶，腳踏皮靴，一身契丹貴族打扮。

好端端的貴族子弟，怎的淪落如斯田地？這廝卻不是旁人，正是遼國皇后侄兒蕭敏三。敏三父母雙亡，卻不想靠皇后扶持，自幼打鐵習武，練得一手好箭法，十七歲便獲聘入宮，教貴族子弟騎射。

敏三有個門人，名喚耶律紹馬，同敏三亦是表親。紹馬誠心禮佛，待人彬彬有禮，滿口仁義道德，甚得眾人喜愛。其父耶律千福，更是朝廷心腹，每每使臣來訪，明明選了伴使，千福總是見縫插針，著紹馬去炫耀一番。琴棋書畫，刀劍騎射，通通賣弄一道，過後再感謝佛光普照，皇恩浩蕩，賜他過人慧根，好教他日後學有所成，為契丹國鞠躬盡瘁，死而後已。

如此幾回，近至回鶻諸部，遠之波斯汗國，「耶律紹馬」一名，已是如雷貫耳。見過紹馬的，個個交口稱譽，說契丹有此人才，千福有兒如斯，當是大遼至寶。於是這父子一唱一和，甚得皇帝歡心，紹馬眾星捧月，更是不可一世。

偏是這姓蕭的，說話單刀直入，繞不得彎兒。便有一回，幾個後生出門狩獵閒談，敏三不知那句傷了紹馬，他回家尋他爹去哭了一頓，自此對敏三懷恨在心，再不服他管教。這敏三不拘小節，自不同他計較，但見紹馬神色有異，亦猜到了幾分，紹馬越是賣弄，他便更不買帳。

一日宋國來使，宴上，千福又故伎重施，命紹馬以齊眉棍，捲著支碗口粗的筆，耍他祖傳七式棍法，每耍一式，便在地上白綢題上一字。紹馬收招之時，衹見「孝悌忠信禮義廉」七字，剛勁有力，龍飛鳳舞。

那宋使忽然一頓，面面相覷，隨即擊掌讚道：「好字！好字！」餘人立即附和，讚不絕口。紹馬聽得心花怒放，又連著耍了幾招，把那毛筆甩回筆筒去。宋使同千福道：「古語有云：『生子當如孫仲謀』。如今得見令郎，真是當仁不讓。」

紹馬更是喜形於色，又是一番作揖道謝，便退下了，坐到敏三旁，自言自語道：「好在平日習文練武，雨露均霑，若我衹曉射箭，豈不是出醜人前？」敏三卻畢恭畢敬道：「紹馬兄，咱家一介武夫，定不及你會耍棍寫字的，還曉得『孝悌忠信禮義廉』，不似咱家，胸無點墨，衹知道『恥』而已。」氣得那紹馬七竅生煙，卻不敢言，在席間悄悄落淚，都教千福看在眼裏。

說來奇怪，此事之後，紹馬竟消停了，不再頂撞敏三。敏三衹道雨過天青，如常過日，豈料一日去飲花酒，教好友莊生撞見。莊生急急道：「敏三，你怎還在逍遙？」那敏三抄起雞冠壺，一飲而盡，笑道：「怎地？如今還逍遙不起了？」

莊生煞有介事道：「耶律老兒見我同你熟絡，託我傳話，說你門人怨聲載道，是你的不著哩！」敏三邊斟酒邊道：「我的甚麼不著？」莊生道：「罪狀有三。一是惡語傷人，二是不學無術，三是小肚雞腸。」

敏三道：「喔？都是何人所提？」莊生道：「那耶律老兒卻不肯講。」敏三一聽，也懂了八九分，又道：「那便得了。欲加之罪，何患無辭？說是怨聲載道，其實唯一人而已。」敏三看似漠不關心，但畢竟人言可畏，加上耶律父子位高權重，若這兩人真要告御狀，他亦無法自辯，實是明槍易擋，暗箭難防。敏三思前想後，決定入宮請辭。

天禧帝聽畢原委，卻道：「侄兒，不過小事一樁。紹馬年少，恃寵而驕，也怪不得他。你長紹馬幾歲，何必同他一般見識？」敏三連連頷首稱是。天禧帝又道：「侄兒安心。朕留得你在宮中，當然信你。耶律千福早來與朕說過此事，朕便著他去告莊生，轉告與你。若朕不信你，豈會待你來見朕？」

敏三又連連稱是，跪謝皇恩，心中卻震怒非常。他蕭敏三做人光明磊落，本不把這等小事放在眼內，衹怕謠言傳到皇帝耳中，才特意面聖自證清白。不想那耶律千福捷足先登，早已參他一本！他兒不過抱怨幾句，他不問因由，便去告御狀，置人於死地？這千福日日唸佛，心腸竟如此歹毒，教敏三心底一寒。

千福告御狀不果，怎會就此作罷？敏三衹覺不妥，出宮便返家收拾細軟，託辭出城幾日，好避風頭。一出城門，果然冤家路窄，迎面便是耶律父子。那父子不由分說，便要將他拿下治罪。

敏三道：「咱家何罪之有？」千福故作苦口婆心勸道：「敏三世侄，咱們好歹是一家人，何不開心見誠？我佛慈悲，回頭是岸，隨我回宮，向皇上請罪罷。」紹馬急道：「爹爹！此人生性狡猾，詭計多端，何必好言相勸？押他回去便是！」

敏三喝道：「我究竟所犯何事？」千福不答，轉頭同紹馬道：「我兒所言不差，這廝果然執迷不悟。阿彌陀佛，咱家素不殺生。紹馬，隨我將他拿下，回宮再談。」

千福雖輕描淡寫，但「談」字剛落，四面殺出一隊人馬，個個劍拔弩張，將敏三圍了個水洩不通。敏三見這陣勢，忽然仰天大笑，道：「咱家區區一個武夫，竟值得兩位勞師動眾，甚至驚動皇上，來對付我一人，確是蕭某榮幸！」

於是敏三單人匹馬，殺入陣中，左避長刀，右閃亂箭，見著一處破綻，衝將過去，回首便三矢齊發，一矢正中一人肩頭，一矢直取千福髮鬢，一矢穿過人陣，擦過紹馬面頰，刺到他身後樹上。紹馬衹覺面上發熱，一摸滿手是血，連呼救命，竟墮馬昏了過去。千福愛兒心切，顧不得蕭敏三，趕忙召回兵馬，護送他兒去看大夫。

敏三見那紹馬哭爹喊娘，狼狽不堪，心中竊笑，但也不敢久留，一路策馬東行，離了遼境，穿過夏國，半月後，輾轉到了宋國。

這日飛雪連綿，天地皆白，不見盡頭。敏三行了半日，不見一磚一瓦。飢寒交加之際，竟見一座小廟，隱於雪中，即時大喜過望。入內抬頭一看，方知此地非比尋常。舉頭三尺既非佛祖，亦非菩薩，卻是一尊女神像，前頭一塊木牌，上書「無生老母」。這小廟不過十數尺寬，衹容得下一個蒲團。敏三連忙跪下，對那神像三跪九叩：「無生老母在上，小子落難，來借宿一段時日，有怪莫怪。」

天寒地凍，敏三生怕餓著那馬，乾糧都與他吃了，自己粒米未進。勞頓了一整日，漸有倦意，尋來幾支蠟燭，生火點了盞小燈，關上廟門，枕著蒲團躺下。不知是心有愁緒，還是腹中無物，越躺便越醒神，遼國舊事，恍如昨日，如今苦況，反倒更如夢幻。

他自認好色口賤，好歹行事坦蕩，待人以誠，絕不遮掩扭捏。可就是他這性情，反易為人所害，幾個偽善小人，挑撥幾句，教他失了榮華富貴，兩手空空流落他鄉，上月去飲花酒時，怎料到今日落難？

他越想越是不忿，翻了個身，結果地板不平，背撞到磚角上，痛得斷了思緒，罵了幾句波斯粗話，不禁腹誹：「連這破廟也要欺我？」挑燈去看，果真見到一塊石板，頂起一角，露出一條縫來。搬開那石板，赫見一個木箱，打開香料刺鼻，裏頭數本舊書，上書《白蓮寶鑑》。

敏三見這書既非典籍，又非秘笈，寫滿教條戒律，煞有介事，一路翻書，一路自然自語：「幾本破書，淨說甚麼白蓮菜，又不能果腹，要來何用？」語畢，忽地靈機一觸，想出條活路來。

衹見無生老母像，慈眉善目，幾分似如來，又幾分似觀音，不由想起那耶律千福來。千福自認熟讀佛經，慈悲為懷，置他於死地時，可有留過情面？莫非這趕盡殺絕，斬草除根之事，也是佛祖教的？敏三越想越恨，恨這耶律父子以佛名行惡，亦恨大遼上下，衹見他兩個虔誠表象，卻看不透二人歹念。尤其是那千福，一副循循善誘模樣，說幾句好聽話兒，自詡導人向善，這便高人一等，實在可笑至極。

今日流離失所，既拜耶律父子所賜，又因緣際會，得此秘笈，不如當個神棍，自立一宗，看能誆得幾多愚民？如此思索一番，心中豁然開朗。他蕭敏三，不做偽君子，衹為真小人！

於是敏三即刻開門遠眺，衹見大雪已停，山坡之下，隱約是個村落，於是思量少頃，計上心頭，竟赫赫笑出聲來，居然忘了肚餓疲倦，挑燈夜讀不提。莫非當真如《勸學文》所言，「書中自有千鍾粟」？且聽下回。


	2. 第二回 行者尋親風月巷 義賊落草西賢村

話說這敏三一見《白蓮寶鑑》，頓如醍醐灌頂，既已流落異鄉，何不既來之，則安之，在此地玩個痛快？說不定靠這奇書，還可換得錦衣玉食，美人在懷，當夜便苦讀起來，漸漸枕書入眠。及至半夜，他正酣睡時，腰間匕首跌到地上，驚醒了他。此時燈也滅了，敏三滿地摸索，抓到那刀柄，摸到刀上蕭氏刻印，忽然又有主意。

聽聞太祖母蕭瀾曾在成都府住過一段日子，與太祖父逸清開了間樂坊，名喚清風八詠樓。若這八詠樓尚在，他憑此刻印，認祖歸宗，自此便否極泰來。衹是這一路上，唯有費些心思，多換幾個花樣化緣。待天色放晴，敏三便把那寶鑑塞在衣裏，皮帽弓箭掛在馬上，取出塊手帕當頭巾包著，拜別無生老母，攜馬往山下那村去也。

行到村屋附近，衹見一後生男子站到山邊，一把甩高衣擺，夾在腰帶處，又從從容容解了褲帶，掏出那塵柄兒，小便如泉。敏三見他不畏嚴寒，禁不住多看了幾眼。這廝生得高挑白淨，劍眉星目，似是個斯文人；加之陽物甚偉，其型飽滿，其色泛紅，教敏三色心暗起。可他轉念又想，此物自己也有，看他的做甚？這男子居然忒不知羞，抬眼與他相視而笑，對著他瀝乾小便，逕自回屋去了。敏三教他一望，反倒懵了，邊走邊暗罵道：「瞧你這般神氣！待我入得村來，先肏你這賊冤家！」

村口那頭看著近，可路途高山低谷，兜兜轉轉，已見著村門了，偏偏行不過去，繞了他半個時辰，才來到村口牌坊。衹見牌坊中央上書「西賢村」，內裏不見一人。敏三腹中空空，又覺累了，坐在枯樹下歇息。正是舒坦當兒，衹見一群山賊，約有一二十人，抄著大刀板斧，凶神惡煞，來勢洶洶，往敏三這頭過來。

敏三先是一驚，騰地起身，再想或許是兩幫互砍，又是一場大龍鳳。往山賊去處望時，卻空無一人，回過頭來，山賊已將他圍了個水洩不通。那山賊頭領從懷裏摸出張紙，皺如鹹菜，撥了好久不平。他一皺眉，身旁那部下隨即接過，用力摪了幾回，遞到他面門前，道：「矮冬瓜，可有見過此人？」

那紙夾著汗臭，糊到敏三面上。這還激不怒敏三，倒是方才那句「矮冬瓜」，正中了他要害。這敏三長年騎馬，雙膝略有些外彎，於是亦生得不高，以現今明尺算，衹五尺有餘；加之他稚氣未脫，面頰圓潤，被這麼一叫喚，亦是意料中事，卻教他怒不可遏，罵道：「老豬狗，你當灑家眼盲？你是與我眼看還是鼻頭看？」

那山賊忍住怒意，將那畫像端離半尺，又狠狠道：「這般你可看得真切？」敏三端詳一番，又道：「真切！生得真俊，此君姓甚名誰？」那山賊忽然怒喝一聲：「廢話少講！你是見過沒有？」敏三答道：「無緣得見！你們若見著了，記得告灑家知。」那頭領一把奪過畫像，罵道：「肏你個臉蛋子！」又對他部下道：「上來！隨我入村去尋！」

敏三亦不甘示弱，回罵道：「你這狗屄出的吠個勞什子？」又飛身上馬，抄起弓箭，擋在那一行前，又道，「敢進灑家村子，看灑家不一頓亂箭，肏爛你屁眼子！」見勢頭鎮住那群山賊，敏三又道，「實不相瞞，這村裏全是契丹人，勇武善戰，箭法一流。灑家算是最劣，但拾掇你幾個傻屄，仍是綽綽有餘。趁灑家箭未上弦，識相便快滾蛋，不然你猜你腳步快，還是灑家箭快？」

那頭領不理敏三，對他部下喝道：「莫聽這賊矬子胡謅！隨我來！」敏三道：「你敢硬闖？」話間即發一矢，取那頭領天靈蓋去。那矢穿過幞頭，連他假髻一併挑落，衹見他頭頂疏疏落落，中間空空，如環山小湖，幾縷碎髮，隨風起舞。眾人譁然：「寨主，原來你⋯⋯」那頭領滿面漲紅，喝道：「不準問！」拾起幞頭假髻，匆匆戴了，又道：「不準看！快走！」

敏三如今了無牽掛，倒不怕得罪人，看那山賊不順，痛罵一番，好生解氣，不覺又是一陣狂笑，道：「痛快！痛快！敢阻灑家發達？真是嫌命長哩！」這敏三得意忘形，一句「灑家」，猛拍心口，擊到那《白蓮寶鑑》上，才猛然驚覺，如今自己該是個修行人，便又收斂了神色，下馬整理衣冠。忽然身後一人道：「多謝恩公相救。」

敏三轉頭一看，竟是剛才後山解手那人。此子遠看俊逸非凡，近看竟有幾分秀氣。衹是他果然十分高大，敏三衹及他耳際高。這人行到敏三面前，又作揖道：「在下白賢，教仇人追殺，落草於此。多謝恩公仗義，救小人一命。」敏三道：「施主言重。在下蕭敏三，不過是個行者。」

白賢道：「咱家剛煮好飯，幸得蕭兄相救，咱家才吃得上這一餐哩！蕭兄可賞面一同食飯？」敏三飢腸轆轆，衹想大魚大肉一番，卻不想顯得猴急，雙手合十才道：「在下樂意至極。」白賢即帶敏三入村，一同進屋不提。

白賢將他迎入屋，又取了些乾草，與他馬吃；又到廚房裏去，端出三碟熱菜，道：「蕭兄請用！不必客氣。」衹見一碟烤牛肉，一碟炒雞子，鮮香撲鼻，教他垂涎三尺。然而他現今是個修行人，衹好道：「咱家乃白蓮宗弟子，不沾葷腥。」便夾往第三碟白烚萵苣裏去。白賢奇道：「白蓮宗？這是何門何派？」敏三就是等這一問，當即清了清嗓子，背起書來：「白蓮宗本為佛門淨土宗一支，主張大隱於市，俗家修行，取其出污泥而不染，濯清漣而不妖之意。」

白賢道：「原來如此。」話間夾起塊牛肉，大嚼起來，又問：「不食肉，怎算知曉俗世？」那敏三看他那塊牛肉，烤得香氣四溢，鮮嫩多汁，盯得目不轉睛，心中想去咬他一口，筷子卻衹能夾菜，道：「在下畢竟是修行人，本宗清規戒律，不可明知故犯。」

那白賢停了口，忽地笑道：「大師如此年少，已有如此修為，咱家實在佩服。」又取來兩個大碗，一個酒埕，問：「但咱家有酒，大師可賞面共飲？」敏三平日嗜酒，但《白蓮寶鑑》明言，禁食蔥乳酒肉，衹好違心拒之，又問：「白兄，方才那群山賊為何要殺你？」

白賢衹好與他斟茶，再斟酒一仰而盡，才答：「咱家本是其中一員。我那老大帶了幾個部下，劫了錦城郊外一個橘園。有個呆屌搶了錢財，卻不肯走，偏去摘橘，便教官兵見了。那廝是老大親弟，老大便保他，著我去頂罪。咱家不肯，逃了出來。」敏三亦道：「在下明白。真是同是天涯淪落人，相逢何必曾相識。」見白賢酒碗又滿，自己卻清茶一盞，心中真不是滋味。

他本以為，熟讀《白蓮寶鑑》，背熟教義規條，便可將人玩弄股掌之中，下得山來，才發覺騙術未精，屢屢露出馬腳。偏偏此子甚是警覺，再加糾纏，恐怕賠了夫人又折兵。日後若有緣再會，再肏他一頓不遲。他匆匆食完，便起身告辭，道：「在下還有要事往成都府一趟，便不打擾白兄。不過在下同白兄實在有緣。白兄與我一件隨身之物，咱家為你祈福，以謝一飯之恩。」

其實那《白蓮寶鑑》裏頭，隻字未提如何祈福。敏三祈福的架勢，便是從耶律千福處偷師而來。每逢初一十五，大小節慶，這耶律千福便告假家中，花幾個時辰，跪在佛堂唸唸有詞，不事生產，美其名曰為皇上祈福，為大遼祈福，而百姓水深火熱，宮內宮外種種不平事，他卻一概不理。反正於千福而言，人若行善，那是佛祖相助；人若行惡，便是此人之過。敏三衹覺可笑。此人百無一用，卻懶得名正言順；偏偏他勤勤懇懇，卻做多錯多。幾句空泛好話，這便保得了人？愚人愚己，卻偏偏得人心。

白賢頓了頓，便允了，除了手釧與他。敏三便有樣學樣，故作姿態，左手捧那手釧，右掌立起，用契丹話喃喃道：「今日我蕭敏三來到西賢村，這俠士居然請我食飯，三菜一湯，白飯任裝，本是甚好，那菜裏卻有蟲。那肉倒烤得鮮美，皮脆肉嫩，可惜無福消受。」

果不其然，方才敏三所為，教白賢鄰里看見，紛紛請敏三為他們祈福。為表誠意，與那敏三乾糧盤纏，還喂了他坐騎。敏三不厭其煩，一一祈福，心中卻竊笑。眾村民對他感恩戴德，一路送他出村。敏三亦不敢久留，直往錦城去也。

這錦城車水馬龍，熙來攘往，敏三不曾到過宋國，入此大城，一時尋不著方向。此時忽地記起，聽講這清風八詠樓足有八層，更有閣樓名「天比高」，於城內該鶴立雞群才是，於是便望高處尋之；果不其然，衹見遠處有棟八角高樓，形如佛塔，定是那八詠樓無誤。

敏三一路尋去，漸入煙花之地，烏煙瘴氣。他衹覺誤入歧途，心想：「此地嘈雜不堪，怎是聽曲之所？」行到正盤算著問路，一人滿身酒氣，從一家相公堂子出來，絆到門檻上，直往敏三撲去。那敏三正左顧右盼，不覺後退一步，那人扶不著敏三，直挺挺撲到地上。敏三不理那人，一看大門招牌，赫然是「清風八詠樓」，便自言自語道：「這明明是家相公堂子，莫非另有同名樂坊？」門口一人即搭話道：「那有甚麼樂坊，八詠樓衹此一家，別無分號。」

敏三衹見那廝衣著光鮮，一派管事的模樣，定是此地龜公，便問：「請問閣下可是清風八詠樓樓主？」那廝一甩衣袖，道：「正是。」敏三又問：「請問貴樓老樓主可是逸清蕭瀾夫婦？」龜公打量了他幾眼，見他不是來花錢，頓時沒了好臉色，冷冷問：「你問他們做甚？你同他們有親麼？」

敏三大喜過望，即道：「樓主！我同兩位老樓主可真是有親！」又道：「我是他倆曾孫！」龜公不屑道：「甚麼曾孫，可有證據？」敏三道：「曾祖母蕭瀾乃大遼鑄劍師，貴樓的鎮樓陰陽劍，便是曾祖母所鑄。」話間抽出那匕首，寒光閃閃，在那龜公面前晃蕩，又道：「你看這刀鍔上蕭氏刻印，正是我家傳之物，如假包換！」

那龜公隨即展顏，仰天大笑：「原來是蕭家少爺！幸會！」再低頭望敏三時，已變了面色，隨手抄起門邊的鐵掃把，往他一頓招呼，邊趕邊罵，「臭叫花子，亂攀親戚，再不滾蛋，看我打斷你的狗腿！」敏三那馬受驚，長嘶一聲，驚得路人爭相走避，一時八詠樓前亂作一團。敏三趕忙安撫那馬，牽到街角去，回望那八詠樓，但見幾個相公倚在閣樓，笑意盈盈，玉手纖纖，卻不是看他這西遼宗室，而是揮金如土的紈絝子弟。正是：  
得志貓兒勝過虎，落魄鳳凰不如雞。

敏三本想騙了那西賢村民便作罷了，如今認祖歸宗無望，既已背了《白蓮寶鑑》，亦誑了幾個無知村民，何不順水推舟，借白蓮宗之名，騙個徹徹底底？當即心生一計，暗道：「一班二世祖，花錢狎相公，有何本事？我蕭敏三發誓，定要不費分文，狎遍你八詠樓的相公！」究竟這蕭敏三有何奇招？且聽下回。


	3. 第三回 假神棍炮製天象 真信眾傳頌聖言

話說蕭敏三本性坦率，到八詠樓前，還盤算做些正經行當，不欲以欺瞞拐騙為生。不料八詠樓早已易主，敏三認親不成，乾脆立志做個神棍。雖說如此，但這八詠樓個個蕭家人都曉得是個宋人樂坊，怎地忽然變了風月之地？敏三四處打聽之下，終於知曉原委。

當年遼國慘敗於金，急急西遷，耶律大石於葉密立東山再起，連下十道聖旨，召蕭瀾回朝。這蕭瀾嫌逸清好賭，酒後還打過獨女蕭潁，趁此機會，告逸清去去就回，還說順便帶蕭潁去探娘家人，豈料一去不復返。自打妻女離他而去，逸清便自暴自棄，終日流連賭坊，散盡家財，連八詠樓亦抵押了去。後來有個喚段笑天的恭州人替他還清賭債，還買了他那八詠樓，遣走了樂師，開成了相公堂子，便成了如今模樣。原先的樂師便另起爐灶，尊一個喚做沈魚的洋人為祖師，此處便不贅述。蕭瀾那陰陽劍依然供奉在大廳，衹是年久失修，沾了脂粉酒氣，早已鋒芒不再。

如今這城西瓦子，分為東西兩街，東街賣藝，西街賣身，清風八詠樓便在東西街交匯處。敏三逛了一回，深知有錢能使鬼推磨，若他拿得出錢，即便衣衫襤褸，習陋體臭，那些相公便笑逐顏開，同他如膠似漆，即便他一年不沐浴，那相公也能將他舔個乾淨。可他如今三餐不繼，本想忍痛賣了坐騎，豈料宋有律例，契丹馬不得私買私賣，衹好典當了皮裘腰帶，換了一身駝色布衣，買了一盒朱砂，留了好些盤纏，直與行者無異。

經西賢村遇著那白賢之後，敏三也學精了。總有些疑心重的，不信他是白蓮宗人，非要問個究竟，他總不能光背寶鑑，口說無憑，不能自圓其說，遲早露出馬腳。要人信服，還須天助才是。於是他這幾日在城郊樹林子裏，尋了好些石頭。滑溜些的，便一一刻上蓮花；起稜角的，便雕成蓮花模樣。

他每雕十數塊，便丟到附近溪邊，隨處散落，再到林裏別處，尋另一堆石頭，重施故技。還生怕人看不出來異象，又拾了好些落葉，剪成蓮瓣一般。如此折騰了七八日，雕刻了有七八百塊石頭，剪了落葉無數，想必堆將起來，已湊得滿一樹，害得那敏三指頭起繭不止，匕首都鈍了，至於成效如何，便要入城才見分曉。

這日敏三便包了一堆石頭樹葉，掛到馬上，牽馬入城之後，便丟到城中各處，本想故意引人注目，卻見人來人往，個個為生計奔波，對週遭人物根本不屑一顧。石頭落葉又不會講話，如何才教人見著？這敏三正盤算如何教石頭開口，忽然靈機一觸，想出個好法子來，即取出《白蓮寶鑑》，尋到淵源那幾頁，拼湊出一句童謠：「天降異象，彌勒降世。白蓮尊者，拯救蒼生。」

敏三默唸了幾回，才四句共十六字，該不難記，便盤算教幾個小孩兒唱。剛好見著街角有五六個孩童，年約六七歲，同他一般髡髮留著辮兒，便去小試牛刀。那幾個小兒見敏三牽馬過來，居然紛紛奔走，唯獨有個男童，望著敏三，抹了一把嘴角，卻不離去。

敏三便招呼道：「小子，你過來。」見那小兒行來，便從懷裏掏出個布包，攤開是十幾粒紙包果子，又取出一粒，往那小兒面前揚來揚去，滿面堆笑道：「好小子，可想要這膠牙餳？」那小兒看得兩眼發光，口涎又淌將出來，應道：「想！」

敏三又道：「那咱家教你說一句話，你隨我一字一句讀，可好？你背熟了，一字不差，那這餳便與你。」那小兒瞥了一眼敏三，便要伸手去探。敏三一揚手，順勢藏到背後，又道：「且慢，你快擦淨嘴兒，先學了這句話兒。」

那小兒扭扭捏捏，教敏三無名火起，若這小子是契丹人，早教敏三大卸八塊。但他如今有事相求，好歹壓住了脾性，安撫道：「你乖些，咱家不誆人。你學曉一句，便吮一口。待你倒背如流，再享用這餳不遲。反正他又無腳，不會跑了。」那小兒應了「好」，便順了敏三意，搖頭晃腦，隨他背誦。偏偏此子記性甚差，唸到最後幾字，前頭的又忘了。敏三忍住不罵，重複又教一遍。那小兒卻道：「這餳吮了幾回，都要化了。何不先與我吃？」敏三柔聲道：「你記熟了前八字，這顆與你便是。再記後八字，咱家再與你一顆。」如此費煞工夫，軟硬兼施，使了雙倍本錢，總算哄得此子，背熟了他那十六字。

聽到那小兒倒背如流，敏三依言與他那餳，終於舒了口氣。一個小兒已如此難纏，幸好其餘幾個跑了，若五六個一齊來，怎生招架得住？轉念又想，若他當日教導紹馬，有如此耐心循循善誘，耶律老兒還那裏會告他御狀？不過以他急才，流落他鄉又如何？教人的功夫，依然派上用場。

見那小兒食得津津有味，敏三打鐵趁熱，又道：「你不是還有幾個玩伴麼？你教他們背熟了，帶來我處唱我聽，你幾個都有果子吃。」那小兒一口答應，飛奔去了。然而敏三在附近徘徊了幾日，見過那班小兒好幾回，玩樂依舊，童謠似乎已拋到九霄雲外；衹好到別處去，又物色一個孩童，以餳作餌，好生教導一番。這回來了幾個，都聽話了，但敏三教得了後一個，前一個便忘了，要再去教他，他倒嫌煩，一聽貨郎吆喝，便通通湧將過去，那裏還理敏三？

敏三教那幾個小兒害得精疲力竭，膠牙餳越送越多，卻遲遲不聽歌聲。正是心灰意冷，這日居然天公作美，如今已是十一月，但鋪天蓋地，盡是越冬白鶴。今年不知何故，白鶴遲了南飛，或見錦城尚未轉寒，紛紛落腳暫歇。如此一來，白鶴於城中隨處可見，枯葉白羽，相映成趣，蔚為奇景。

白鶴乃佛家祥兆，正應了他童謠一句「天降異象」。童謠加上天象，二者一唱一和，相輔相成，省了敏三不少工夫，於是他又趁勢教了好些小童，還將此句刻在石上，置於城中各處。

過了三兩日，大街小巷裏頭，竟然漸有童謠傳唱。敏三喜出望外，到瓦子酒肆裏去探聽一番，尚未見人談論此事，但他一出酒肆門口，瞥見後街拐角處，赫見有個男子，對著幾塊蓮花石頭，上了炷香，擺了些果子作貢品，又跪又拜，喃喃自語：「白蓮尊者在上，求你指點迷津，助我報仇雪恨。」

那男子頓了頓，又道：「信男齊真，是官宦人家出身。我爹爹本是個縣令，一次查封賊贓，私藏了一幅字畫，教人知曉了，便被免官下獄。我二娘見他失勢，當夜便收拾包袱走了，還偷了我爹留我的幾錠白銀。咱家走投無路，衹好去清風八詠樓混個雜役。那龜公夥同幾個相公，日日落井下石，這頭喚我『齊公子』，那頭便著我去倒夜香，一回要挑兩桶。萬一路上灑了，還要我用衣褲擦淨，成日說我『臭罌出臭草』，藉機打罵我不止，有次在廚房裏，他忽然除我褲，不知拿甚麼物事磨我屁股，驚得我打翻了飯菜，又遭了一頓暴打。如此日日遭罪，信男走投無路，見尊者號稱拯救蒼生，唯有斗膽相求！」

敏三站在他後頭，不禁道：「真是可憐。」齊真不知是敏三說話，衹道石頭顯靈，驚奇道：「尊者，你聽到我說話？」敏三才行到他面前道：「阿彌陀佛。無生老母有靈，引你來本尊處，咱們實是有緣。請問施主何事相求？」齊真一見敏三，又連叩了幾個響頭，道：「尊者，求你幫我，脫此苦海！即便離不了八詠樓，也教那龜公惡有惡報！」敏三稍作思量，便道：「這個好辦。你去買些桂圓紅棗生薑，與那龜公泡茶。本尊登門拜訪之前，日日與他飲就是。」

那齊真連連叩謝，愁容盡散，飛奔了去。敏三衹覺好笑，也不便笑出聲。目送齊真離去，又見那貢品尚有餘溫，便取之品嚐一番，豈料身後有人道：「大師福澤蒼生，可否幫我這迷途羔羊？」

敏三轉頭一看，衹見一人領口，抬眼一望，又是那白賢，便擺出一副謙恭模樣，合掌迎之，道：「白施主，咱們真是有緣，在此又見面了。咱家如何幫你？」白賢拜倒在他腳下，道：「大師，小人落草為寇，打家劫舍，本不是甚麼光彩事兒。當日聽大師一席話，直如醍醐灌頂，頓生棄暗投明之念。」敏三奇道：「你忽然文縐縐的，想做甚麼？」白賢又道：「若大師收我做座下信眾，助我淨化身心，小人必誓死相隨，亦會傳經佈道，將本宗發揚光大。」敏三問：「你想加入白蓮宗？」白賢即答：「正是。」敏三又問：「誠意何在？」

那白賢騰地站起，忽地板起臉道：「你那口漢文，一聽便知是番人，如今的小兒機靈得緊，那裏會聽你說話？這幾日街上又唱又跳的小孩兒，都是咱家教的。」敏三驚得一懵，白賢又趁勢上前一步，道：「那你是收我不收？」

敏三衹覺這廝十分狡猾，本不欲與之打交道，生怕他壞了好事。然白賢執意入教，似乎已看穿敏三底細，不如將計就計，由他一展所長，必定事半功倍。加之他生得又俊，看著養眼，何不收歸座下？當下便道：「收！收了好肏。」後四字雖未出口，但他已定了主意，取出那盒朱砂，指頭蘸了，點到白賢額前，喃喃唸了一通，便道：「無生老母在上，降福信男白賢。今日起，你便是白蓮菜一員，定必先律己，後助人。阿彌陀佛。」白賢朗聲道：「多謝無生老母！多謝大師！」又行三跪九叩之禮。

白賢此舉，引了好些途人駐足觀看。敏三心想這廝果真高招，逢場作戲手到拈來，教他又可信了幾分，便請白賢起身，道：「好了，白賢，隨本尊出城去。」白賢應「是」，便同敏三牽馬。兩人一前一後，一副往西天取經的架勢，途人見狀，紛紛讓路。

這場大戲，兩人真是各壞鬼胎。白賢為何入白蓮宗，此處先不明述。而敏三這白蓮尊者，看似四處撒網，捕的衹是八詠樓的魚兒。衹要堂堂正正入得八詠樓大門，要再深入後門，便如探囊取物。究竟敏三能否如願？且聽下回分解。


	4. 第四回 翎兒立心隨恩客 敏三妙計得美人

話說敏三藉著白鶴越冬路過錦城，到處散播童謠，說此乃天降異象，昭示白蓮尊者降臨。然而孤掌難鳴，他人生地不熟，要受人矚目，談何容易？偏偏敏三遇著這落草流寇白賢，白賢與他萍水相逢，卻與他一唱一和，演了一齣「唐三藏收服孫行者」。如此一著，白蓮尊者降世一事，漸漸於錦城不脛而走。

過了約半個月，敏三再往八詠樓去。那龜公遠遠見著敏三，直如抓到救命稻草，連呼幾聲「尊者」，著幾個相公同他牽馬抹汗，招呼他入內，迎他去大廳陰陽劍前那交椅坐下，親自奉茶賠罪：「白蓮尊者，小人有眼不識泰山，得失了閣下，實是罪過。小人袁玟，誠心向尊者賠罪，望尊者不計前嫌，前事一筆勾銷。」

那敏三呷一口茶，佯怒道：「一筆勾銷？袁施主上回，還喚本尊叫化子，叫本尊莫要認親認戚。」袁玟幾乎哭將出來，跪在敏三面前道：「是小人有眼無珠，禍從口出！」話間自扇了幾個耳光，又道：「尊者上回離去不久，小人便口舌生瘡，八詠樓上下個個總是咬舌，連飲水也刺痛。小人咬舌事小，若我的相公咬著了恩客，那便麻煩大了。」

敏三悠悠道：「生口瘡，乃因常造口業。你造業太深，禍延此樓各人。不過施主知錯能改，善莫大焉。其實咱家上次來，並非為了狎相公，實是無生老母，將你造業看在眼內，派我來拯救你，及八詠樓諸位。今日一見，此業已深，將釀大劫，化解需時，急不得。」

袁玟急道：「尊者果真神機妙算，本樓確實將逢大劫！請尊者務必相助！」敏三瞄了他一眼，放下茶杯道：「既然咱家有緣，八詠樓又是本尊先祖基業，姑且助你一回。且問袁施主何事相求？」袁玟道：「此處不便講話，且請尊者隨小人到廂房。」敏三準了，隨他上樓。前一陣子還是過街老鼠，不過略施小計，忽地便成了上賓，教他不禁竊笑。

袁玟帶他上二樓，此層廂房各佔一角，皆按八卦命名。袁玟請他到「乾」房裏去，又吩咐小廝取來茶食，親自同敏三斟茶，才道：「小人魯莽，還未請教尊者法號。」敏三道：「俗姓蕭，名敏三。本宗並無出家一說，皆是俗家修行，所謂大隱於市，見七情六慾而不為所動，方為心淨之人。」袁玟道：「小人明白。」敏三又問：「且告我知，何事害你煩憂？」袁玟道：「尊者，我那頭牌相公翎兒，十幾日都不肯接客。」敏三拈起個茶果，捏了兩捏，衹見晶瑩剔透，飽滿軟糯，方才品之，心不在焉應道：「那又如何？」

袁玟道：「前陣子有個姓李的公子來翻他牌子，才雲雨了幾回，翎兒已對他念念不忘，非李公子不接。有日李公子來，想換換口味，翻別個的牌子。翎兒剛好撞見，竟一巴掌拍跌了那牌子，把李公子抓進『坤』房裏頭，好生弄了一番。李公子便怕了他，不敢再來。此後他便不願接客，非要贖身，從了那李公子。翎兒是本樓頭牌，小人怎能應承？於是他便又哭又鬧，到處說我衹為幾個臭錢，便忍心棒打鴛鴦，還慫恿相熟的相公一同出走，這兩三日，更是半步不出房門，氣煞我也！如今樓中一盤散沙，個個貌合神離，小人身為樓主，半月來安撫得這個，又失了那個意，實在不知如何管治。尊者可有妙計，教翎兒回心轉意？」

敏三還顧著品那茶果，衹覺入口即化，香飄滿口，實在妙不可言，不禁讚道：「宋人茶點真是精緻。」袁玟聽不懂契丹話，急問：「尊者，可有難處？」敏三這才回神，以漢文答：「且待本尊思量。」便將桌上茶點一掃而空，再著袁玟帶他去見翎兒。

未到翎兒房門口，已聽得裏頭啜泣聲聲。敏三支走袁玟，輕敲翎兒房門，道：「翎兒施主，聽聞近日閣下為情所困，欲尋情郎而不得，困於此樓，如鳥陷樊籠，可是如此？

翎兒似乎止了泣聲，過了一會才問：「你是誰？」敏三不緊不慢道：「本尊乃白蓮尊者蕭敏三，路過此地，見貴樓烏雲壓頂，定有天大冤情。一問之下，才知翎兒施主身不由己，遭人棒打鴛鴦，實是好生冤屈。本尊於心不忍，特來相助。」敏三一番情真意切，將那翎兒苦情憾事，說得驚天動地，波濤洶湧，教翎兒好生受落。片刻那翎兒便開門，請敏三入內再談。

衹見翎兒年不過十六七，生得清麗可人，素面朝天，烏髮散亂，模樣好生頹唐，依舊是個美人，但多日寢食難安，害他神情木然。翎兒衹瞄了一眼敏三，又坐到床上去，抱著被枕摩挲，口中連喚「李郎」。

敏三道：「阿彌陀佛。施主尚且年青，何以迷途情海？那李公子十幾日不見蹤影，風月之地，鮮有真心之說，施主又何必苦等？日日禁足於此，無補於事，不如放下執念，為自身打算。」翎兒幽幽道：「小人一心想見李郎，那算迷途？」

敏三料他一時半刻聽不入耳，亦早有準備，取出塊二指寬的木牌，與翎兒道：「施主既未想通，本尊亦不便多言。見你是有緣人，贈你此蓮花木牌。無生老母有靈，若你與李公子緣份未了，必於近日再會。」

見那翎兒接過，神情依舊恍惚，敏三又掏出個三角紙包與他，道：「此處還有道護身符，衹要身懷此符，若你再遇情郎，他會對你句句吐真言。」所謂護身符，衹是先前包膠牙餳的紙，教敏三裁成四方，疊成三角，便是一道好符。翎兒又接過去，凝視了許久，卻心不在焉，竟看不出端倪，良久才貼身收妥，道：「多謝尊者。」

敏三見蒙混過關，暗自舒一口氣，又琅琅背起書來：「施主，我白蓮宗乃佛教一支，不沾葷腥，俗世修行，所以施主求而不得之苦，本尊感同身受。婆娑世界，不過夢幻泡影，捉得越緊，陷得越深，進而作繭自縛。正所謂『一葉障目，不見泰山』，施主且退一步，自然豁然開朗。南無阿彌陀佛。」便退了出去。

敏三才行幾步，袁玟已急急上前追問：「尊者，可有良方？」敏三道：「且與本尊七日，定將翎兒帶返正途。若翎兒執意跟李公子走，準他便是。本尊擔保他七日內，必定歸來，從此去意全無。化劫既需時七日，本尊可借貴樓一角暫住？」袁玟喜道：「尊者專程來搭救我八詠樓，小人豈敢怠慢！」即遣小廝去打掃七樓廂房，又對那敏三道：「尊者，七樓乃貴賓上房，上落費些腳程，但勝在清幽雅致，少有俗世煩囂，上層便是頂樓『天比高』，更可一覽錦城美景。」

敏三謝過袁玟，卻託辭去如廁，下樓尋那齊真，正撞見齊真在倒餿水，險些濺了一身。齊真一見他來，丟下那餿水桶，往身上抹淨手，合十拜道：「白蓮尊者，有何吩咐？」敏三問：「齊施主，你可識得翎兒鍾情那李公子？」齊真道：「識得。不過李公子嫌他痴纏，近月少來，如今多在西街流連。」敏三便道：「你請他三日內來八詠樓一趟，說你有妙法，助他擺脫翎兒。」

不出三日，翎兒果然到七樓去尋敏三。敏三一開門，翎兒便搶先道：「尊者的蓮花牌果真靈驗！小人這兩日隨身攜帶此牌，李公子昨日便來尋我，不過⋯⋯」敏三問：「不過甚麼？」那翎兒頓了頓，哽咽道：「他說對我並無真情，衹是逢場作興而已。」語畢大哭起來。

敏三嘆道：「翎兒施主，既然神女有心，襄王無夢，便隨緣罷，無謂勉強。」那翎兒涕淚橫流，斷斷續續道：「咱家⋯⋯對他情根深種，這廝怎地鐵了心腸！尊者，求你大發慈悲，再幫小人一回！」敏三衹是嘆息，卻不作聲。翎兒忽然下跪，猛向敏三叩頭：「尊者，李郎雖嫌棄我，但他在我心中揮之不去，害得我朝思暮想，心中再容不得旁人。尊者可有良策，教他回心轉意？」

敏三急扶他起身，到桌旁坐下歇息，道：「施主如此大禮，本尊消受不起。」又同那翎兒道，「要李公子回頭，亦非全無辦法。」見翎兒急急抹淚，敏三又道，「本宗有一密咒，名為『同心咒』。二人一被此咒所縛，便一世同心，不得背信。不過此咒乃禁術，用之牽連甚巨，輕則折福，重則減壽。施主，那李公子不過是個過客，本尊以為，不必為之自損。」

翎兒卻大喜道：「此咒當真？尊者，請與小人一試！衹要能同李郎相好，即便折我陽壽，我亦在所不惜！」敏三故作面有難色，道：「翎兒施主，這又何苦？放下執念，自有生機。天下好男兒千千萬，難道還及不上這李公子？」翎兒即道：「我翎兒非隨李公子不可！求尊者成全！」話間又跪倒在地。

敏三扶他起身，正色道：「好罷。施主癡心至此，想必無生老母見到，必定為之動容，本尊姑且助你一回。這是條不歸路，施主可決定了？」敏三越是追問，翎兒便越堅定，即便天塌於前，他亦無懼，又抱拳道：「請尊者施咒！」

敏三面上不動聲色，心中卻在竊笑，隨即又煞有介事道：「那本尊便成全你。你可有那李公子隨身之物？」翎兒說「有」，從懷裏翻出條褻褲，與那敏三。敏三一甩朱筆，縱走龍蛇，畫了道符，貼在那褻褲上；雙手各蘸朱砂，一手畫在符上，一手點到額前，拉到眉心處，直如開了天眼。這畫符驅邪之術，明明是道家玩意，白蓮宗乃佛教分支，用此術於理不合。敏三畫好那符，才想起此事，那翎兒卻盡信不疑，看得雙眼放光。

敏三作過法，便盤腿坐上床，唸了好一陣經，才道：「本尊已與李公子心意相連，施主所言所行，李公子亦會感知，如今施主大可盡訴衷情。」

翎兒聽此，嬌笑一聲，撲到敏三身上，攬著敏三肩膊，綿綿情話，送進他耳中去；與他親了幾回，又連喚「好哥哥」，與他寬衣，往他身上摩挲，冷不防一把握住他那物事，忽地面露喜色，卻不做聲，埋首品簫。

敏三此時乃李公子替身，亦不便多言，闔眼倚在枕上，由得翎兒擺弄。頭牌果真是頭牌，一條巧舌，兩片薄唇，剛柔並濟，軟硬兼施，敏三絲毫未動，快意已陣陣上湧，教他越喘越烈，幾乎喚出聲來。此等尤物，若非借白蓮宗之名，恐怕熬成了白頭翁，都見不到一面，敏三更覺此刻彌足珍貴，見翎兒賣力吞吐，禁不住輕撫他長髮，往他口中抽送。

敏三身子教翎兒伺候，心中卻是白賢。不知何故，每見那白賢笑，都恨不得將塵柄塞他口裏，就像如今翎兒一般。加之初見那時，見白賢陽物形色俱佳，教他淫心暗起，誓要把玩一番，如此浮想聯翩，害他渾身發熱，陽物青筋暴現，頂得那翎兒嗚咽不止。

翎兒又吮了一陣，終於耐不住性子，喘道：「好哥哥，我另一張嘴兒，也掛念哥哥的肉棒兒。」語畢便騎到他腰間去，將他那物塞入穴中，抓住敏三一頓搖晃。那翎兒裏頭又熱又緊，爽得敏三重重低喘。敏三日日騎馬，今日教個相公當馬來騎，雖是頭一回，卻是妙不可言，剛要奮力抽送，又教翎兒按在床上。這翎兒看似纖弱，興起時卻力大如牛，掐得他滿身瘀青，難怪李公子招架不住。

那兩個酣戰一會，漸入佳境，敏三自覺將洩，翎兒卻夾緊了腿，非要敏三洩在裏頭。待他兩個都洩了，敏三道：「同心咒已成。李公子已知你心，施主靜候佳音便是。」翎兒連連道謝，同敏三擦身，又伺候他穿衣，再跪拜道：「多謝尊者捨身施咒！」敏三亦合掌道：「上天有好生之德，願施主心想事成，阿彌陀佛。」

敏三如願以償，週身舒坦，送走翎兒之後，便盤算著小憩，又想起白賢來。當日一同出城後，白賢衹說有要事，同他分別幾日，隨後亦音訊全無，敏三左思右想，決定出門尋之。可他轉念一想，今日信口開河，鬼話連篇，生怕駕馭不住，日後圓不了謊，便著人取來文房四寶，將今日之事，以契丹文記錄，以防不時之需。如此洋洋灑灑幾頁，自覺玄妙非常，比起《白蓮寶鑑》，有過之而無不及，於是將之疊齊，夾在寶鑑裏頭，方才離去。究竟敏三此番部署，可否留住翎兒？且聽下回分解。


	5. 第五回 回頭是岸方解咒 再見亦緣遂同行

話說敏三一通胡編亂造，歪打正著，竟真教那頭牌相公以身相許。然而謊話已開了個頭，要得人心，衹能一不做，二不休。雖然他一心吃白食，狎相公，身為白蓮尊者，降世人間，總不該如斯短視，衹瞧見那俏相公臍下三寸，應當傳揚善念，廣收信眾才是。

與翎兒施咒次日，李公子依約光臨。翎兒歡天喜地，當下收拾行裝，同李公子私奔了去，臨行還不忘罵了袁玟一頓。敏三樂得清閒，袁玟亦不趕他，他便日日坐在「天比高」處，時而讀經，時而賞景，好不愜意；望著樓中相公來來往往，已物色了好幾個。

衹見一個常著鵝黃盤領衫，足蹬牙白雲頭履，面容雖看不清，生得挺拔矯健，行路抬頭挺胸，自有一股傲氣。一次他撞著一個醉漢，那人掐了他臀瓣兒一把，衹見那人五指陷進衣裏，卻陷不進肉裏，那翹臀好生緊實，幾乎將那醉漢彈開幾步，看得敏三食指大動，暗道有生之年，必要親自抓他一把。

這日敏三百無聊賴，往那樓中望去，又瞧見那相公。正盤算如何拿下此子，袁玟急步上來，道：「尊者！尊者果然在此！」敏三稍一分心，那相公便不知去向，害他失了興致，便不耐煩道：「袁施主，何事焦急？」袁玟尚未喘定，答道：「翎兒昨夜隨那李公子私奔，今日突然回來，衹說要見尊者。」敏三問：「他現今在何處？」袁玟道：「他一回來，就跪到尊者房門口，說要向尊者請罪。」

敏三即刻落樓，果然見那翎兒五體投地，似乎還在低泣。翎兒一聽他腳步，連連叩頭哭道：「白蓮尊者在上！信男知錯！信男知錯！」敏三扶他站起，同他拍淨衣衫，柔聲問：「翎兒施主，何解忽然折返？你不是同李公子私奔了麼？」

翎兒教敏三一問，又淚如泉湧，嚎哭起來：「尊者教訓得是！信男真是一葉障目，錯信了那賊搗子，萬不該使那同心咒，害尊者亦傷元氣！」

敏三掏出條手帕，同那翎兒抹淚，攙他入房坐下。翎兒又哭了好一陣子，才斷斷續續道明原委。原來當日李公子來同翎兒贖身，翎兒衹道泊著個好碼頭，歡天喜地，隨他上了轎子。那李公子一坐定，左手攬著翎兒，右手除了鞋襪，逕自摳起腳來。五指在腳趾間百轉千回，尋幽探秘，流連忘返。

翎兒看在眼裏，心中頗有微言，李公子卻渾然不覺。衹見他掀起一塊硬皮，如獲至寶，拈到窗邊前後鑑賞，才放入口品嚐。翎兒頓時眉頭一皺，捂口欲嘔，李公子又撕出來一塊硬皮，遞到他嘴邊去，教他當下腹中翻江倒海，跳轎落荒而逃，一路跑回八詠樓，便有了方才敏三所見一幕。

翎兒哭道：「平日他來尋我，我衹在意他活兒，那曉得他有這等癖好？」敏三聽罷，心想他衹吩咐齊真叫那李公子設法嚇退翎兒，不料李公子如此決絕，寧食皮屑，亦不為美色所動，害那敏三聽在耳中，亦不禁胸口作悶，撫翎兒背安慰道：「翎兒施主，如今看清他為人，未為晚也。日後記得帶眼識人，莫為孽緣所惑。」

翎兒這才漸漸止了哭聲，伏案默默抹淚，忽然坐起又道：「尊者，但前日才施了同心咒，如今豈不是同那搗子同心？萬一信男斬不斷情根，如何是好？尊者，此咒可解？」敏三長嘆一聲，故作無奈道：「阿彌陀佛，解鈴還須繫鈴人。如何施咒，便要如何解咒。衹消再依此法施咒一回，將他私物焚毀便是。」

翎兒連連應允，摸進袖筒裏頭，道：「壞了，我鐵心離了那廝，那褻褲不知丟了那去。」渾身上下摸不著，又去翻他包袱，幸好尋得，便與敏三施咒。敏三剛要點硃砂，翎兒又道：「尊者且慢！這回施咒，那李公子可感知到？」敏三道：「他同你緣分已盡，此咒衹為驅除施主心魔，故他不能感知。」

翎兒淚眼婆娑，卻難掩喜色，即道：「妙極！妙極！」待敏三點罷硃砂，坐到床上去時，便撲進他懷裏，攬著他脖頸道，「尊者，上回施同心咒，咱家怕姓李那廝聽到，不敢向尊者示好。」話間望了望敏三，嬌聲道，「尊者的髮式好別緻哩！」又把玩他那髮辮道，「看這對俏小辮兒，這髡髮刺得扎手，真是可愛！」

敏三故作淡然應道：「契丹人個個髡髮，也不是太稀奇。」話間祿山之手已摸進翎兒衣裏，掐他那乳尖兒，弄得翎兒一陣輕吟。翎兒由得敏三撫弄，捧起他臉頰，親了他唇，又笑道：「莫非個個契丹人，都如尊者一般好看？」

敏三早有淫心，不消翎兒幾番撩撥，已覺渾身炙熱難耐，翻身壓住翎兒道：「好不好看不曉得，論騎射，本尊倒是不俗。」隨即除了翎兒衫褲，將他雙腿架在肩頭，塵柄長驅直入，撞得翎兒連聲求饒。

抽送了百餘回，敏三一手撐床，一手抱起翎兒，盤腿而坐，又是一番酣戰，弄得翎兒渾身酥軟，滿口淫聲浪語：「尊者法器好夠勁兒⋯⋯奴要受不住了⋯⋯」他話雖如此，兩腿卻夹了個緊，生怕敏三鳴金收兵。

敏三聽之，更是賣力，直要將那翎兒樁個稀爛。懷中翎兒雖好，若此等淫話出自白賢之口，該是何等美妙？這般一想，又要洩了，盡數洩到翎兒穴內。豈料翎兒即刻起身，趁精華未乾，俯首猛吸敏三莖頭，教敏三如登極樂，禁不住喚了幾聲，魂魄都教他吸了去，良久才回過神。翎兒將他吮了個乾淨，才起身舔唇道：「尊者，這是奴家獨門絕活，平常的公子哥兒，奴還不肯這般伺候。」

敏三教他殺了個猝不及防，意猶未盡，倚在枕上低喘。翎兒又撲上來，親了他唇道：「尊者，那同心咒可是解了？」敏三喘定才道：「解了，解了。」話畢才記起尚欠一步，便命人取來火盆，焚毀李公子那褻褲，才算大功告成。

次日雖非大時大節，但翎兒重新接客，已是喜事一樁。袁玟又設宴款待敏三，席間以茶代酒，敬敏三道：「多謝尊者，點撥在下，又教翎兒迷途知返，大恩大德，沒齒難忘。」又取來個錦盒，裏頭滿是銅錢，道：「這是一點心意，尊者請笑納。」敏三望了望齊真，見他站在一角，似有所求，便對袁玟道：「且慢。施主先前作孽太深，要洗清罪孽，還差一步。」袁玟道：「請尊者明示！」

宴後，敏三令袁玟到陰陽劍前跪下，再命齊真取來個窄口花瓶，裏頭裝的全是餿水，又取來一根鵝毛，蘸了餿水，點到袁玟身上，熏得他眉頭緊皺，卻不敢抱怨半分。敏三口中喃喃唸佛，圍著袁玟轉了幾圈，裝模作樣點了幾回，乾脆整瓶往他頭上倒了去。眾人急忙掩鼻退開，各自竊竊私語。敏三嫌人群吵鬧，鵝毛往人堆一指，各人即刻噤聲。

潑了袁玟滿身餿水，敏三還覺不夠火候，又叫齊真取雞毛撣子來，往那袁玟身上招呼。揮了幾回，皆如蜻蜓點水，見那齊真在旁暗笑，故意道：「齊真，我知你素來同袁施主不和，但難得你有佛緣，可願放下前嫌，洗脫此子罪業？」齊真日盼夜盼，衹盼有日將皮肉之苦悉數奉還，如此大好時機，那會留手？當下接過那雞毛撣子，將袁玟痛打一頓，出了一口惡氣。

敏三在旁悠悠道：「袁玟施主，今日皮肉之苦，乃無生老母考驗。你一言一行，盡在無生老母眼中，日後尚有千難萬險，施主定必多多行善，將功抵過，切莫辜負無生老母。袁施主，你可明白？」袁玟身上吃痛，卻不敢避，縮作一團連道：「小人明白！多謝尊者！多謝齊公子！」又跌跌撞撞起身，回房裏取了個荷包，裏頭滿是銅錢，非要與敏三不可。

敏三假意推搪幾回，勉強接了，當夜便花到酒肆裏去。他久未開葷，問齊真借了套漢人衣裳，挑了一處偏僻酒肆，一埕蒲桃酒，兩斤熟牛肉，趁著四下無人，大快朵頤。正是津津有味，渾然忘我，卻聽一人道：「尊者可是不沾酒肉？怎今日就破戒了？」

敏三抬頭一看，居然是那白賢。先前尋他不著，次次趁他忘形，白賢才忽然現身。敏三教他抓個正著，心中剛呼不妙，才記起這廝已是同夥，便又定下心來。白賢合掌拜道：「屬下拜見尊者。尊者容光煥發，陽氣大盛，想必近日過得十分滋潤。」敏三問：「這幾日不見蹤影，你去了那裏快活？」

白賢道：「咱家尋著個老友，以前一同做賊，他賺了幾個錢，便金盆洗手了，如今收僦舍錢，已夠生活無虞。幸好他念舊情，收我僦居他處。在下見尊者獨自漂泊，居無定所，恐怕難聚人心。白蓮宗要發揚光大，亦須建總壇佈道，咱們何不同住？」敏三道：「不必了，本尊於八詠樓有恩，樓主與我一間上房，暫且有瓦遮頭。同住之事日後再談。」

白賢笑道：「那在下便虛位以待，留尊者半張大床。阿彌陀佛。」話畢行合掌禮，與那敏三付了酒錢，揚長而去。敏三看他背影，心中滿是不忿。不論在旁人面前如何口若懸河，如何舌燦蓮花，每每遇上這廝，卻偏偏法力全失，氣得他憤憤握拳，心想若日後同住，定將他拾掇個服服帖帖。

敏三如此思量，卻忘了問白賢住處，心想這廝來去無蹤倒好，免得教他見著，亂了陣腳。吃飽喝足，待酒氣稍散，回八詠樓不提。豈料一開房門，一道人影閃過，驚得敏三倒退幾步，連唸「南無阿彌陀佛」。究竟此人是何方神聖？下回自有分曉。


	6. 第六回 有緣自會點撥 無分何必強求

話說敏三回到清風八詠樓，一開房門，瞥見一道黑影，驚魂未定之際，那人點著了燈，卻是日頭那著鵝黃盤領衫的相公。敏三正欲設法一親芳澤，這尤物竟送上門來，不禁又生歹意。衹見那相公跪拜道：「尊者，在下蘭卿，有事相求。」

敏三扶他起身，順勢摸了他手一把，又若無其事道：「蘭卿施主，三更半夜，何事如此焦急？」蘭卿道：「聽聞尊者施咒作法立竿見影，在下已近窮途，故慕名而來，求尊者施咒救我！」敏三道：「且道我聽。」

蘭卿嘆道：「在下已年屆二十，年長色衰，日日獨守空房，求不得一絲恩澤。那恩客也是薄情的主兒，衹看皮相，不念舊情，枕邊甜言蜜語，出了房門，便不算數了。當年咱家也有翎兒這般水靈，如今年華將晚，卻不願遭人忘卻。尊者，可有一咒，令在下重獲恩客歡心，得寵更勝翎兒？」

敏三正色道：「施主，此非施咒，乃求無生老母降福。祈福須耗本尊元神，可為施主祈福與否，還看咱們緣分。」蘭卿急問：「那在下怎知可與尊者有緣？」敏三道：「施主少安毋躁。請先沐浴更衣，待你身心皆淨，一切自有分曉。」便盤腿坐上床，喃喃唸起經來。

過了半個時辰，那蘭卿洗淨了身子回來，換了身石青薄紗長衣，下身中空，隱隱透出肌色，長髮微濕，雙頰泛紅，直如出水芙蓉。那敏三一睜眼，便見到如此光景，害他想入非非，又多唸了一句阿彌陀佛。蘭卿亦坐到床上問敏三：「尊者，咱們可有緣分？」

敏三不敢看他，生怕亂了心志，又闔眼道：「阿彌陀佛，雖然我倆緣薄，但無生老母大愛無疆，不分彼此。本尊乃彌勒降世，無生老母信使，自然秉承其志，救人於水火之中。本尊姑且為你祈福，望施主日後戒除攀比之心，翎兒歸翎兒，施主歸施主，歡場無真情，那些公子哥兒，都是過客而已，你與翎兒才是同路人，要互相扶持才是。」

蘭卿聽罷，即時下床跪拜道：「尊者教訓得是！信男受教！」敏三道：「施主請起。與我一件貼身之物，本尊先降福與你。」蘭卿往身上摸了幾把，略一思索，除了頸上玉佩，與那敏三。敏三還盼他除褻褲出來，一看衹是首飾，心中好生失落，也便故伎重施，一通唸經點硃砂不提。事成，敏三已迫不及待，卻不便明言，便道：「好了。上來，本尊現為你祈福。」

蘭卿這才展顏道：「多謝尊者！」即坐上床。正要寬衣，敏三道：「施主且慢，本尊與你開光。」便攬那蘭卿入懷，逐一咬開他衣扣兒，又親到他唇上去。蘭卿雙唇稍厚，吮之綿軟細滑，別是一番風味。蘭卿拉住敏三，倒在枕上，任其品嚐，趁他鬆口喘息，便問：「尊者方才可飲了酒？」這敏三藉著酒意，不假思索，又是一番偉論：「非也，本尊不沾酒肉。此乃開光聖水，味同烈酒，以淨化你我肉身，以受無生老母之福。」

那蘭卿嫣然一笑，露出一口貝齒，捧起敏三臉蛋兒道：「原來如此，尊者請分我些。」話畢巧舌如蛇，又探入敏三口中。敏三越吮越起勁兒，雙手往他身上來回摩挲，五指隔著薄衣，已覺這蘭卿十分精瘦，肌肉緊實，連綿起伏。敏三抓到他臀瓣兒，扇了一把，其聲清脆，觸之回彈，猶勝當日所見。蘭卿教他一扇，不覺輕吟一聲，敏三聽在耳中，更是慾火燒身，喘聲漸重，塵柄頂端濕了個透，貼到那薄褲上，難受得緊，衹盼速速瀉火。

敏三美人在懷，滿心想著入港，忽地想起，如今正同這蘭卿祈福，這般肆無忌憚的撫了個遍，總得想個緣由，漸漸喘順了氣，便問：「施主身形矯健，平日可有習武？」此時那蘭卿亦滿面飛紅，敏三停了手，他還似乎不願，又抓住敏三雙手往他身子裏探，才答：「尊者，聽聞勤練武藝，後庭也緊些，咱家鮮有恩客，平常無事便到後院耍齊眉棍。」

敏三順勢摸到他那話兒，來回揉道：「原來如此。施主勤於習棍，加上本尊祈福，必定如虎添翼。」一手弄他那話，另一手撫他臉頰，又道，「那些公子哥兒，當真膚淺。施主美而不豔，俏而不嬌，當是樓中數一數二的美人。俗人不懂欣賞，真是暴殄天物。」

蘭卿教敏三弄得好生舒坦，卻也還記得莊閒，答道：「尊者謬讚，在下⋯⋯不敢當。」便起身摸進敏三褲頭，握住他那話兒，上下捫弄幾回，一手撩起鬢髮，便低頭去品簫。敏三衹覺蘭卿指節起繭，握到塵柄兒上略嫌硬了，一摸他那右手，發覺指頭內側全是硬繭，同自己一般。敏三怕弄痛蘭卿，都衹敢用指尖弄他，不禁問道：「施主可曾習射？」蘭卿一頓，鬆口答道：「半年前有學射，但在下學藝不精，才去練齊眉棍。」

敏三撥開他長髮，又親了他唇兒，將他推倒在枕上道：「可惜宋地少馬，不然本尊教你騎射。」蘭卿卻笑道：「習騎何須用馬？」話間即刻翻身，騎到敏三腰間道：「尊者如今教我可好？」敏三道：「那便要看你根基如何。」話間除了蘭卿那薄衫，揚手丟到地上。

那薄衣飄落之際，敏三已挺腰入港，奮力抽送了幾回。蘭卿果然久未開葷，後庭又熱又緊，敏三每送一回，都似要將他裏頭撕開兩半。蘭卿吃痛，卻樂在其中，邊隨他擺腰邊求饒道：「尊者⋯⋯尊者這馬性子好烈，在下⋯⋯在下實在⋯⋯駕馭不住⋯⋯」

敏三動作漸緩，扶著蘭卿腰間道：「習騎之路漫漫，施主心急不得，先坐穩了再談。」乾脆停了抽送，由那蘭卿策騎。蘭卿咬了咬唇，按在敏三胸前，雙腿夾著敏三，前後來回擺腰，似乎不得要領，如此騎了一陣，已是嬌喘連連。敏三見是良機，翻身擒住蘭卿，教他趴在床上，猛撞他那翹臀，頓時房中嬌吟陣陣，肉搏聲聲，正值隆冬，滿屋盡是春色，正應了杜子美一句：  
花徑不曾緣客掃，蓬門今始為君開。

那兩個又戰了一炷香時分，方才各自洩了。蘭卿吮淨敏三那話，下床跪拜道：「多謝尊者捨身祈福。」敏三理好衣衫，扶起蘭卿，合十拜道：「修行人慈悲為懷，施主不必客氣。蘭卿施主天生麗質，性情內斂，實在難能可貴。施主自有一番風韻，絕非區區庸脂俗粉可比，故不必再同後生比姿色。若咱們有緣，下回本尊再點撥你。」便送蘭卿出門。

那蘭卿剛出門口，敏三便原形畢露，暗道：「這蘭卿實在教人回味無窮！咱家是個粗人，正喜這般的習武之人，肏著痛快！」如此思量一陣，禁不住又打了個手銃，又將今日見聞品悟，記入他那秘笈裏去，熄燈上床不提。

次晨，敏三一覺醒來，神清氣爽。一出門口，正撞見那齊真來送小食。齊真捧著食盒，不好行禮，便鞠躬道：「恭迎白蓮尊者！」敏三道：「齊真施主，別來無恙？」

齊真道：「自從尊者發功，翎兒回心轉意，那袁玟便待我甚好，如今咱家可來送飯，不必再倒恭桶！」敏三道：「甚好甚好。本尊何德何能？皆是無生老母庇佑。」齊真道：「多謝尊者大恩！多謝無生老母大恩！尊者為吾等俗人勞心勞力，事必躬親，恩重如山，小人無以為報，衹能將尊者美名四處告知街坊，好讓在下時常銘記，教餘人亦一聞尊者所能。」

敏三趁機道：「齊施主報恩之心，難能可貴，白蓮菜中，正需如齊施主一般胸襟廣闊，心懷感恩之人。無生老母有靈，安排你去蓮花石處許願，又剛好教我撞見，可證施主乃有緣人。齊真施主，可願加入我白蓮宗，傳揚善念，惠澤蒼生？」

齊真還不及答，樓下忽然一通擾攘。打砸聲聲，尖叫連連，好生可怖。敏三往下望去，衹見一群大漢，約有十一二人，砸了八詠樓大門，提著板斧大刀，凶神惡煞。衹聽為首那人喝道：「白蓮尊者可在此處？」

袁玟護著幾個相公，驚得兩腿發軟，站也站不穩當，顫聲道：「甚⋯⋯甚麼尊者，小人不曉得。」話音未落，那人便一把抓起他衣領，騰地舉到半空，罵道：「你個狗屄出的，我蜀中天刀門要的人，你也敢說不曉得？」

敏三先前衹覺這人似曾相識，一聽他那句「狗屄出的」，便記得是西賢村口那群山賊。八詠樓的相公個個嬌俏可人，他還未寵幸個遍，豈能教此等粗人所傷？即刻喝道：「本尊在此，休得傷人！」話畢瞥見柱旁有條紅綢，從天比高處直垂到底層，即翻過欄杆，抓住那紅綢滑落大廳。眾人早知那紅綢是舊樓主逸清懶得行樓梯，以快速下樓之用，但從未親眼目睹，如今見那敏三從天而降，直如天神下凡，教人歎為觀止。

那山賊先是一愣，便道：「果然冤家路窄！」即遣手下將敏三五花大綁，推上驢車，帶回山寨去也。敏三身陷囹圄，白賢又未知情，憑他才智，可否全身而退？且聽下回。


	7. 第七回 山匪明奪尊者 舊將暗渡陳倉

話說敏三輾轉溫柔鄉，不亦樂乎之際，八詠樓竟殺入一群不速之客，不由分說，將敏三綁了去。那山賊高大威猛，卻不曉得憐香惜玉。一行上了驢車，個個坐得穩穩當當，衹將敏三丟在板上。敏三罵了一句「肏你娘」，那山賊乾脆掏出條手帕兒，滿是汗味，塞進敏三口裏。顛簸了兩個時辰，一路寒風刺骨，到了那天刀門，抓住繩結便將敏三拎起來，丟到廳中去，才取出那手帕，見敏三凍得渾身發抖，竟然面露微笑，湊到敏三面前，捏他那臉蛋兒。

敏三動彈不得，備了一口粗話，正要問候那山賊，外頭忽然一聲怒吼：「二弟！你怎如此待客？快快鬆綁！」原來綁敏三那大漢，便是天刀門二當家大坤。大坤一聽這話，好不情願，卻無奈道：「寨主！屬下遵命！」便同敏三鬆綁，又請他到椅上坐。

衹見寨主帶著左右護法，昂首闊步，三條人影擋在大門處，廳中頓時一片昏暗。寨主已不戴假髻，任由那幾縷薄髮隨風飄蕩，十分灑脫。敏三舒展了手腳，隨即從容起來，起身行合十禮：「阿彌陀佛。看來寨主亦是個明白人，看開了哩。」

那寨主瞄了敏三一眼，不屑道：「你這矮冬瓜便是白蓮尊者？」敏三道：「本尊正是白蓮尊者蕭敏三。未知寨主高姓大名？」寨主清了清嗓子道：「免貴姓高，名漸離。」敏三一聽，險些笑出聲來：「高寨主！久仰大名！那寨主可曉得擊築？」漸離讀的書少，聽不懂敏三這話，一刀砍到敏三腳邊，罵道：「擊築？看老子將你肏個稀爛！」

敏三驚得一頓，仍故作鎮定道：「且慢，且慢。高寨主大張旗鼓請本尊來，該不是為了喊打喊殺罷？可是想請本尊祈福？」漸離道：「你既曉得，那便最好。聽聞你是得道高人，是甚麼彌勒轉世，老子便要看你幾多斤兩，可否幫我轉運。」

敏三問：「寨主想問姻緣，或是事業？」漸離又不禁罵道：「賊矬子，瞎了你的狗眼，老子貌勝潘安，怎缺姻緣事業？」忽地想起有事相求，便客客氣氣道：「矮⋯⋯不，白蓮尊者，其實咱家請尊者來，確實有一事相求。近日寨中各人運滯，便請尊者大駕，作法淨化本寨，以求否極泰來！」

敏三翻遍了《白蓮寶鑑》，裏頭無半字提及如何作法轉運，何解個個俗人，對此皆趨之若鶩？不過既無前人記載，那他這白蓮尊者，隨心所欲，信口開河，亦不會教人看出端倪，衹要記起當日遼國高僧如何作法，依樣畫葫蘆便是，可他越是回想，卻越是記不起來，需尋一處清淨地，好好思索一番，便道：「本尊明白。但本尊不熟貴寨，需時觀察地勢風水，可否帶我到貴寨一遊，以尋淨化良方？」

漸離道：「尊者請自便。」便遣了個手下，帶敏三入寨去。敏三逛了一圈，眼中是景，心中滿是如何作法。那寨中山明水秀，卻教他心煩意亂。想揭那《白蓮寶鑑》尋些蛛絲馬跡，那手下卻盯著他看，教他渾身不自在。他此時急需獨處，便對那手下道：「阿彌陀佛。貴寨清幽雅致，是塊寶地。至於如何淨化，暫且天機不可洩露。可有處清淨地，與本尊靜思片刻？」那人道：「後山溪邊有間木屋，正合尊者靜修，請隨我來。」便帶敏三去那木屋處，關了大門，卻在外頭鎖上。

敏三一聽鎖聲，才去推門，已然紋絲不動。那手下道：「尊者不是要靜思麼？便在裏頭靜思個夠。」話畢哼著曲兒，拂袖而去。這敏三忽然被禁足，卻趁四下無人，靜下心來，細閱那《白蓮寶鑑》，卻依然毫無頭緒。百般無奈之下，忽地記起，開壇作法驅魔辟邪乃道家儀式，佛教秘笈怎會記載？若他硬要移花接木，如此集百家之長，實在乘偽行詐，連他自己都誆不過。然而箭在弦上，若不作法，那又如何是好？

忽然那木門教人一腳踢開，大坤帶了五六個壯漢，大搖大擺，把敏三圍了個水洩不通。一個湊近敏三，猛拍他臉頰，嬉皮笑臉道：「瞧這契丹小子，粉撲撲，水靈靈，好生教人憐愛！」另一人又湊上來，摸了摸敏三腰側，道：「確是個小美人兒！今次咱們有福哩！」轉而問那大坤：「二當家，咱們怎寵愛他好？」

敏三聽得這話，又教那人一摸，出了一身冷汗。莫非出師不利，今日後庭不保？那群大漢步步進逼，敏三衹覺菊穴一緊，急中生智，拽緊了衣襟道：「諸位，切莫肏我！陽氣相衝，會壞貴寨風水！」

大坤道：「肏你做甚？其實本寨尋你來，是要尋契丹人當年遺落中原的寶藏。你可曉得藏在何處？」敏三道：「甚麼寶藏？本尊乃修行人，我白蓮宗乃佛教一支，白蓮菜個個深居簡出，潛心侍奉無生老母，俗世錢財，本尊怎會染指？這寶藏又與我何干？」大坤道：「你是契丹人，不關你事，關那個事？」敏三即道：「你是宋人，曉得你隔籬鄰居有幾多錢財麼？」大坤忍無可忍，罵道：「賊矬子，牙尖嘴利，真是五行欠打！」「打」字未落，便抄起大刀，作勢要砍過來。

敏三冷笑一聲，往大坤飛起一腳，揚起一地沙石，濺到那幾人眼裏去。大坤慘呼一聲，他手下亦顧不得敏三，先去看他傷勢如何。敏三趁那幾個亂了陣腳，趕忙一拉大門，開出一條縫兒，便要飛身出去，卻正撞到一人身上，害他暈頭轉向，倒退了好幾步；抬頭一看，竟是那高寨主。

漸離赫赫笑道：「白蓮尊者，你急著去那裏？可是趕著投胎？」話間十指如鷹爪，揪住敏三衣領，卻抓他不緊，把他上衣從領到腰撕了一大片。那敏三脊背陣陣寒意，不是驚恐，卻是受涼，一口氣奔出百餘步，身後一地碎布。

正是狼狽當兒，叢林中忽地一聲怒喝：「眾白蓮菜！速護尊者！」敏三聽這聲似曾相識，一見枯樹林中，映出十數個人影，個個身著白衣，頭戴黑巾，面蒙黑紗，腰纏藕色布帶；為首那人騎著騾子，意氣風發，那騾子卻氣喘吁吁，架不住那人氣勢。

敏三一聽自己名號，倒是一驚，他何來如此多信眾？衹遲疑片刻，那人已來到面前，道：「尊者無恙？」敏三這才認出是白賢，奇道：「你怎曉得過來？」白賢不答，衹問：「尊者，你坐騎在那裏？」敏三道：「八詠樓。」白賢聽之，二話不說，攔腰抱起敏三，放到騾背上坐穩，一拉韁繩，那騾長嘶一聲，轉頭撒腿狂奔。天刀門一行見此，抄起傢伙，窮追不捨。

敏三見白賢帶了弓箭，大喜過望，抽出箭囊一看，裏頭竟僅有五矢。平日敏三教騎射，素有「十矢不出門」一說，如今衹見箭囊空空，比那漸離頭頂更是疏落，教他心底涼了半截，禁不住罵出聲：「肏他娘的怎才五矢？」白賢又拉了把韁繩，問：「尊者，不夠麼？」敏三慍道：「夠收拾你，不夠擺平這天刀門。」白賢急賠笑道：「尊者武藝過人，精於騎射，區區山野莽夫，怎是尊者對手？五矢拾掇了那高漸離，當是綽綽有餘。」

敏三嗔道：「綽綽有餘個屄！本尊姑且一試，若是失手，咱們都得被肏。」便扶著白賢肩頭，轉過身來，跪在白賢腿上，道：「你騰出手來，扶我一把。」白賢應了，猛地攬他一把，正抓他臀瓣兒上。敏三急道：「你安分些！扶穩了！」便搭上那五矢，對準那群山賊。敏三最擅三矢齊發，那五矢又如何？衹見他一鬆手，利箭夾帶風聲，一矢中大坤髮髻，一矢掛在漸離鬢角，一矢劃破一人面頰，一矢射斷一人褲帶，害他褲子跌到地上，露出兩條毛腿。一矢擦過一白衫人，好在他身手敏捷，往後彎腰一避，那矢直落到一山賊腿上，痛得他粗話不絕。

那群山賊不料敏三竟有此等絕活，頓時醜態百出。白賢見此，即令部下速撤。敏三收妥弓箭，轉身坐穩，便教那白賢攬在懷裏。敏三教他攬得喘不過氣，掙扎道：「白賢，你快鬆手，想勒死本尊麼？」白賢卻攬得更緊，伏在他耳邊低聲道：「蕭敏三，你真是膽大包天，連我前東家你都敢惹。」敏三又掙扎了幾回，奈何扳不開他手臂，衹好作罷，道：「那群搗子是何方神聖，如今惹不得了？而且本尊那有惹他，是他不由分說，綁了我來，非要問甚麼契丹寶藏下落。」

白賢道：「咱家衹道你在八詠樓風流快活，昨日買了好酒，打算請你暢飲，那樓主卻說你得罪了天刀門，遭人綁了去，驚得咱家徹夜未眠，趕忙招兵買馬，來救你這廝兒。」敏三道：「算你有義氣。」白賢又道：「那是當然，咱家當日拜入尊者門下，誓死追隨尊者，絕非兒戲。」一行恐防那山賊有詐，急急下山，到了山腳，見後無追兵，才各自停了腳步。白賢下了地，亦抱了敏三下來，跪拜道：「參見白蓮尊者！」於是眾人齊拜。

敏三請眾人起身，又問那白賢：「本尊還未問你，你從那裏尋來這麼多手下？」白賢道：「託齊公子的福。」衹見當中一人除了面紗，便是那齊真。齊真拜道：「信男參見尊者。事出突然，咱家正好識得幾個武人，一見尊者有難，即召去八詠樓會合。正是不知如何施救，剛好見著白兄，便同行來救尊者。尊者可有受傷？」敏三亦合十回禮，道：「無恙，無恙。無生老母庇佑，虛驚一場而已。多謝各位捨命相救。」

一人碎步小跑到敏三面前，挽住他手臂道：「尊者！是我！」話畢除了面紗。敏三來回端詳，指著他欲言又止，過了好一陣，才恍然大悟道：「翎兒！」白賢道：「尊者，一日夫妻百日恩，人家不施脂粉，你便認不出了？」翎兒一聽，羞得兩頰飛紅。敏三望著那翎兒，連連頷首，心中卻想這翎兒看似瘦削，原來是習武之人，難怪後庭緊窒，直將他吸入深處，教他欲罷不能，便道：「翎兒是個美人兒，正如蘇東坡所言，淡妝濃抹總相宜，本尊怎敢認不出來？」

翎兒頓時笑逐顏開，攬住敏三，親了親他面頰，嬌聲道：「尊者，方才你那一箭，險些射死奴哩！你該如何償我？」敏三扇了他臀一把，調笑道：「今晚本尊衹聽翎兒發落。」白賢一聽，面色一沈道：「尊者，天色已晚，咱們先回總壇重整旗鼓。」見那敏三衣衫破爛，輕嘆一聲，除了長衫與他披上。

敏三險些又失禮人前，便收斂了神色，騎上那騾背去，著白賢牽韁繩。一行人浩浩蕩蕩，回白賢住處去。誤打誤撞之下，敏三胡謅亂道的白蓮宗，竟已初具規模，日後該如何自圓其說？且聽下回分解。


	8. 第八回 破瓦殘垣生烈焰 陋宅草堂綻白蓮

話說敏三沈淪風月，卻教天刀門綁到山上，結果出得寨來，竟多了十數個信眾，真個是「塞翁失馬，焉知非福」。衹見白賢牽著騾子，徐徐而行，兩旁白衣信眾各八人，直如眾星拱月，護他左右。敏三頭一回見著那《白蓮寶鑑》，便想著有此一日，便有此番情景；如今願望成真，心中飄然，更勝遨遊巫山，教他不覺笑出聲來。白賢聽之，抬頭問道：「尊者，你笑個甚？」

敏三便掩飾道：「你方才那氣焰，更勝常山趙子龍，實在教我刮目相看！」白賢正色道：「何止氣焰？不瞞尊者，咱家真有幾把板斧，絕非虛有其表。若尊者教我騎馬，更是如虎添翼。」敏三道：「教不得，你這龐然大物，騎到我馬上去，豈不把他腿都坐斷？騾子夠高大，合你身形。」不等白賢答話，敏三又問：「你還未告我知，你那前東家甚麼來頭？」

於是白賢放慢腳步，娓娓道來：「天刀門本是個小山寨，一回蜀中地震，那姓高的帶咱們去潼川一帶救災，救了有近千人。安頓妥當之後，便家家戶戶納貢錢。那村民見咱們有救命之恩，不敢反駁，家當都乖乖奉上。於是我那東家漸漸目中無人，連官府亦不屑一顧。後來便如秦滅六國一般，吞併了週圍的小寨，成了今日天刀門。」

敏三隨著騾子腳步緩緩頷首，又問道：「那契丹寶藏又是何物？本尊在西遼二十年，從未聽說此物。你在他麾下時可有耳聞？」白賢道：「當年咱家隨他上山，正是為尋此物。咱家商賈出身，不得已落草為寇，一心想尋得寶藏，便金盤洗手，自此榮華富貴，享之不盡，雲遊四方，不問世事。衹是如今時勢所逼，若可安享清福，那個還想費力搶人錢財？」

敏三道：「說來也是。」白賢狡黠笑道：「所以尊者，咱們要先天刀門一步，尋得那契丹寶藏，那下半世便高枕無憂了。」白賢這一言驚醒夢中人，那敏三不由雙腿一緊，猛夾了一下騾子，道：「白賢，莫非你近我身，便是為了那契丹寶藏？」

白賢倒不避嫌，直截了當道：「此乃其一，咱家感覺你有線索。」敏三正錯愕間，白賢轉頭盯著他道：「其二，咱家欣賞尊者，竟敢孑然一身，於異鄉招搖撞騙，實是膽識過人！這寶藏孰假孰真，我大可獨自求證。但一路有教主相伴，便是一大樂事。」

敏三哼了一聲，道：「你不過想要寶藏而已，打完齋便不要和尚了？」白賢微微躬身道：「阿彌陀佛。尊者乃俗家修行人，那是一般和尚，咱家怎敢不要？不過尊者為人閒雲野鶴，不為俗事所擾，錢財身外物，自然亦煩不著尊者。但咱家歸根究底是個俗人，缺錢傍身，寸步難行。但咱家同那姓高的不同，從不威逼利誘，一向義氣行先。待尋得此寶，平分三份，你一份，我一份，其餘信眾一份，各散東西罷了。從此你傳你的教，我享我的福，分道揚鑣，各自發達。尊者認為如何？」

敏三道：「好是好，但本尊不是故意瞞你，真不曉得甚麼寶藏，也不知往何處去尋。」白賢道：「這不打緊，尊者慢慢思索。總有一日，定有有緣人，助你記起此事。但尋得寶物之前，咱家是真心追隨尊者。先前幾日咱家早出晚歸，未有去八詠樓拜會尊者，便是在籌備一物，尊者見了一定歡喜。」

到了白賢住處，進了大門，各人皆讚這宅院清雅寬敞，白賢領那騾子到茅棚去，指著一旁的破茅屋道：「諸位，此處才是本宗總壇。咱們白蓮菜是修行人，不住瓊樓，不著華衣，時時自省。」眾人皆點頭稱是。

白賢迎敏三入屋，請他到榻上就坐，合十拜道：「恭迎尊者歸位。尊者稍候，屬下去取本宗聖物。」片刻，從內堂端出來一領牙白一口鐘，一頂素白紗石青滾邊毗盧帽，捧到敏三面前，下跪道，「白蓮尊者，屬下不過凡夫俗子，天資愚鈍，心頭一片混沌，善惡不分。尊者猶如苦海明燈，教吾等於無涯塵世，不致迷途。修行之路漫漫，尊者既引吾等上菩提路，請恕屬下唐突，奉尊者為白蓮宗主。」

不等敏三答話，白賢即取了那一口鐘，與敏三披上，正要為敏三戴毗盧帽，敏三按住他手，緩緩道：「阿彌陀佛，白施主且聽本尊一言。白蓮宗得名於祖師慈照上人，本乃佛家淨土宗一支，主張俗家各自修行，並無傳道授徒一說。然本尊乃彌勒託世，受命於無生老母，深入俗世，於凡塵中導人向善，以超脫輪迴之苦，再自稱『白蓮宗』 ，驚擾獨自修行宗徒，實有不妥。故此本尊座下，即稱為『白蓮教』 ，本尊即為白蓮聖教主。」便扣好那一口鐘，除了頭巾，取了毗盧帽，端端正正戴在頭上。

白賢即道：「眾白蓮菜，參見白蓮聖教主！」便帶頭跪地拜之。眾人齊跪拜道：「參見聖教主！」敏三道：「阿彌陀佛，諸位請起。今日多謝諸位，赴湯蹈火，助本尊逃出生天。諸位於本尊大恩，本尊永世難忘。無生老母全知全能，定會降福諸位。」

白賢又道：「聖教主福蔭黎民，惠澤蒼生，救眾生於水火，免俗世於荼蘪。有幸追隨教主，護教主左右，為教主弘法，乃天命使然，三世之福也。」又帶眾人拜了三拜。

敏三道：「諸位請起。」又道：「白賢。」白賢道：「教主，屬下在。」敏三道：「閣下為本教鞠躬盡瘁，本尊其心甚慰，任你為本教淨水堂主，願閣下以無生老母之名，行善積德，淨世於一言一行。」白賢五體投地拜道：「謝聖教主厚愛，屬下定不負聖教主囑託，不負無生老母厚望！」

敏三悠悠頷首，往身旁圈椅一揮衣袖，道：「白堂主請上座。諸位，來世報，遠在天邊；現世報，卻近在眼前。律人前，諸位必先自律，先戒蔥乳酒肉，不殺生，不妄言。」各人唯唯諾諾，頂禮膜拜幾番，教敏三心中好生飄飄然。事後，白賢又備了幾道齋菜，招呼各人，眾人食得有七分飽，入夜皆散。

白賢吿敏三尋寶一事，又備了如此一場大戲，敏三再回溫柔鄉去，已是有失身分。雖然滿心不捨，敏三仍暫且拜別八詠樓，住到白賢家去，次日便回八詠樓去取他坐騎。這日袁玟不在，蘭卿倚在門旁，望著人來人往，嘴角不覺帶笑。他一見敏三來，即上前拜道：「恭迎白蓮尊者。」

敏三笑道：「蘭卿施主，好幾日無見，面色不錯哩！」蘭卿面紅道：「不瞞尊者，奴家昨日終於接了恩客。不過他醉翁之意不在酒，身子攬著奴家，心中卻想著尊者。」敏三奇道：「此話怎講？」

蘭卿上前挽著他臂，悄聲道：「咱家行房之前，先拜了一番無生老母，再拜白蓮尊者。那人覺得出奇，便向我打聽尊者，接二連三的問，也不問問奴家的事兒。」敏三恐防有詐，便追問道：「這位有緣人可是何許人也？」蘭卿道：「複姓公孫，名靖，是個堪輿師。我提起白蓮宗，他說他亦略有耳聞，若能拜會尊者，是他三世修來的福分。」

敏三一聽是堪輿師，再聽他講話語氣，隱約覺著棋逢敵手，怯了一瞬，隨之便心馳神往，欲見此子廬山真面。究竟這公孫靖是敵是友？敏三、白賢又有何等對策？下回自有分曉。


	9. 第九回 聖教主佈局傳道 堪輿師應邀求神

話說敏三一路信口開河，或是時也命也，居然一路無阻。不過這日聽了這「公孫靖」的名號，卻莫名起了防範之心。同蘭卿寒暄一會，他裝著漫不經心，取了坐騎，一出了八詠樓，便直奔白賢住處，見那白賢在那茅棚外下廚，劈頭便問：「你可聽過公孫靖這名號？」

白賢邊切牛肉邊道：「聽過。」敏三又問：「這廝是何方神聖？」白賢將那牛肉切得薄如蟬翼，左撒胡椒，右添薑末，邊拌邊道：「這公孫靖在武館教拳，平日鑽研堪輿之術，尤擅家宅風水。怎地？教主想拉攏他？這廝能武能誆，同教主不相伯仲哩！有了這廝助陣，咱們必定如虎添翼。」

敏三盯著白賢手中牛肉，若有所思。這公孫靖，是招還是不招？猶豫間白賢又道：「教主，天刀門亦想求助於公孫靖，若要招他，事不宜遲，須即刻計畫行事。若這廝要見你，便正好做臺好戲與他看，順道招他入教。」

敏三稍一思索，亦覺不無道理。有道是創業艱難，守業更難，誆人一回不難，若要人死心塌地信服，便要費心經營，弄得煞有介事。除了《白蓮寶鑑》內的清規戒律，更須本教祭儀，好使教眾同心同德，伺奉他白蓮聖教主。尤是與他行房，必須有個好聽名堂，好教信眾心甘情願遭肏。

敏三苦思冥想，濃濃肉香飄至，他亦渾然不覺。過了不知許久，白賢著他走開些，敏三聽不到他叫喚，白賢一把抱他起身，丟到旁邊椅子上，另一手放下那盤牛肉，道：「教主，開葷了，吃飽再想。」敏三一見牛肉，兩眼放光，白賢又取了酒，兩個大啖不提。

品過酒肉，敏三漸漸來了神氣，忽道：「本尊有計。」白賢同他斟酒，道：「哦？教主有何妙計？」敏三端起酒碗，啜了一口，悠悠道：「阿彌陀佛，本尊決定開壇講道，請那公孫靖來聽。」白賢又問：「講的甚麼道？幾時講？」

敏三熟讀《白蓮寶鑑》，又誆懂了門路，唸經已是駕輕就熟，藉著幾番酒意，滔滔不絕道：「正月初七，時值人日，芸芸眾生同慶生辰，卻可曾想過為何而生？紅塵寥寥數十載，而後又往何處？世間萬種生靈，為何生而為人？冥冥之中，無生老母自有安排，俗人皆無生老母子女，衹要探知修行之路，以善行剋俗念，自然回歸淨土家鄉。本尊便定於半月後，即正月初七，於此地開壇佈道，宣講此番道理。淨水堂主，意下如何？」

白賢擊掌道：「妙極，妙極。憑教主巧舌如簧，將公孫靖收歸麾下，並非難事，屬下亦會盡力襄助。」敏三道：「咱們抄幾段經文，著齊真帶幾個手下，派到瓦子東西街去，務必要送到公孫靖手中。」

白賢聽罷允了。敏三又道：「咱們尚要佈置白蓮聖堂。」便起身拉白賢入那茅棚。棚中衹有一几一椅，居中一榻，左旁有一破簾，通往內堂去。敏三道：「咱們尋塊白麻布，繪一黑底八瓣白蓮，掛在這榻後牆上。再弄些碎布繩索，結幾朵白蓮花，吊在四週。咱們是修行人，無須太多花巧，教人記著這白蓮便是。」

白賢又問：「教主，講道前後可有祭儀？」敏三道：「當然有，本尊已想了個大概。這榻前尚有約七尺長十尺寬，搬走桌椅，信眾席地而坐，亦容得十數人。佈道當日，信眾入門坐定，本尊便帶信眾向無生老母祈福。」敏三稍一頓，又道：「且慢，咱們還要想首曲兒，帶信眾唱。咱們那童謠你還記得？再多加幾句便是。之後你帶齊真翎兒，上前對本尊三跪九叩，與未入門的看。禮成，本尊便可佈道，而後安排個弟子，裝作感動涕零，拜入本尊門下。最後再一同唱曲，如此便大功告成。」

白賢頷首道：「妥當。」敏三又問：「本尊可入內堂一看？」白賢道：「教主請便，當自己家便是。」話間一掀門簾，裏頭全是箱罐雜物，幾無兩人立足之地。敏三方才記起，當日於酒肆臨別，白賢道「留他半張大床」，忽然背脊一涼。既然內堂無榻，此後留宿在此，豈不是要同白賢同床共枕？

正是此時，白賢手臂已搭在他肩頭，道：「教主，這內堂可有用？」敏三作勢扳開他手，卻扳不動，被他擁在懷裏，蹭了一身酒氣，便道：「有用，這些亂糟糟的物事，咱們先清了去。今日已是臘月二十，你便專心紮蓮花，染布旗，房梁上再置些機關，好來個天女散花。咱家再多編幾句佛偈。」敏三話畢，又著白賢取來筆墨，掏出他那雜記，裝作一本正經，揮筆疾書不提。

不覺已是正月初七。先前齊真不遺餘力，逢人便誇白蓮教主，一疊百張經文，兩個時辰便派了個精光，這日佈道，來了近四十人。那白蓮教總壇亦打點妥當，敏三請了八個樂工，坐到內堂去，不斷奏樂。外人一入茅棚，先聞佛音繚繞，再見白蓮，心立馬靜了幾分。門前置一功德箱，著幾個信徒隔一陣子便去投錢，餘人見有人領頭，不問因由，紛紛照做。更有甚者，投了串錢，還要拜個幾回。白賢十分識相，隨即回禮道：「阿彌陀佛，無生老母在上，庇佑施主平安。」

敏三端坐榻上，眼見茅棚漸滿，向那白賢使了個眼色。白賢一趕來，敏三便悄悄問：「那個是公孫靖？」白賢道：「未到，我去門口等他。」敏三道：「我生怕他見人滿，不入來。」白賢道：「無礙，我留他一個蒲團。」便在榻底抽出個蒲團，拍淨了塵，放到敏三不遠處。

又過了近半時辰，本來棚內熙熙攘攘，敏三作勢喃喃唸經，漸漸靜了下來。衹見一人姍姍來遲，入門除了斗笠，衹立在門旁。白賢站在敏三旁低聲道：「教主，那便是公孫靖。」敏三道：「好，去請他坐近些。」白賢請公孫靖坐到敏三面前，又著人關了門。

敏三趁機打量了公孫靖一番。衹見他濃眉大眼，膚黑如炭，白賢一關門，那公孫靖便見不著了，衹見他那雙眼，正望向敏三處。敏三衹道這廝老奸巨猾，一見還不如白賢，便神氣起來，舉起手邊銅鈴，搖了三回，內堂樂工即刻噤聲。

此時白賢便領拜道：「眾白蓮菜，參見白蓮聖教主！」眾人亦一同拜倒：「參見白蓮聖教主！」敏三瞄了瞄公孫靖，見他左顧右盼，亦低頭拜之，心中暗笑，又道：「諸位請起。今日正值人日，各位於此相聚，一同慶生，實屬佳緣。」便將前一晚備那番話，情真意切，娓娓道來，眾人聽之，不時微微頷首，都教敏三帶了入戲。

敏三講了一番，怕各人看出端倪，又道：「無生老母心繫眾生之苦，遣本尊來塵世，為眾生指點迷津。無生老母大愛無疆，助人不問出身，亦因此大多不為人知。若救恩衹在本尊顯靈，憑本尊一家之言，亦難教諸位信服。幸而在座有兩位有緣人，得以見證無生老母救恩，且請兩位，現身說法。」便請齊真翎兒，將他兩個當日遭遇，一五一十道各人聽。

齊真尚且淡定，那翎兒說話間涕淚橫流，直說敏三是他再生父母，甘願伺奉終生云云。敏三道：「翎兒施主，你我近月休戚與共，因緣不淺。施主亦有慧根，曉得懸崖勒馬，亡羊補牢，此等自省之德，非俗人可及也，若懷修行之心，必成正果。翎兒施主，可願成為白蓮菜一員？」翎兒梨花帶雨，卻驚喜道：「信男出身寒微，輾轉煙花之地，怎配妄議修行？教主當真願收信男？」

敏三道：「眾生皆困紅塵，本教於俗家修行，不為成佛，衹為不辜負無生老母送咱們到塵世一遭。本教從不問出身，更何來配不配一說？難得施主一心伺奉本尊，伺奉無生老母，現今便為施主淨心。」便除了褲帶，掏出那話兒來。

各人見此，頓時竊竊私語。敏三不緊不慢道：「本尊肉身乃彌勒佛所化，體內精血皆有佛性，可癒人身心。入教品過精華，便將佛性於俗身融為一體，自此身心舒泰，亦教無生老母認得，你是凡間子女，便可得無生老母護佑。」眾人聽此，方才靜下。翎兒卻迫不及待，伏在敏三腿間，握起那物猛吮起來。

見此，那白賢便退出門去，爬上屋頂，掀起敏三頭頂那塊瓦片。隔了一陣，又掀一塊。屋裏看來，衹見四面漆黑，唯敏三頭頂霞光道道，映著敏三面容，既舒泰，又安詳。不出一會，敏三漸入佳境，喘息漸重，胸膛不住起伏，衹見他闔眼仰首，迎著頭頂聖光，直如神使一般。偏偏翎兒吮得水聲滋滋，於聖堂內好不淫靡，敏三一抬手，搖了搖鈴，內堂樂工又奏起曲來，掩了品簫淫聲。

如此過了一炷香時分，敏三漸入化境，天靈蓋上霞光萬丈，便洩在翎兒口中。翎兒生怕漏了一滴，仰頭盡數接了，將敏三那話吮了個乾淨，再為他繫好褲帶，退到榻前深深拜之。

敏三順了順氣，合十道：「翎兒，品過聖水，便是白蓮教一員，從此謹記恪守教規，律己為先，再導人向善。如今翎兒修為尚淺，待你學曉本教道理，可與本尊一同修煉，探求天人合一之法，日後便可超脫六道，重歸極樂淨土。」翎兒喜道：「信男翎兒，多謝白蓮聖教主！」

白賢從旁取了塊繪白蓮黑紗頭巾，畢恭畢敬，雙手遞與敏三。敏三除了翎兒頭巾，接過白賢那塊與翎兒戴上。翎兒喜不自勝，又連拜了幾拜。

為翎兒淨心後，敏三理好衣衫，悠悠道：「諸位，藉今日講道之便，本尊祈求無生老母降福人間，願諸位新年平安。」話畢又一搖鈴，內堂換了首更輕更緩的曲兒，敏三便在榻上站起，喃喃唸經，說是唸經，不過又是用契丹話胡言亂語一番，「本尊可歡喜白賢的烤牛肉，外脆內鮮，入口即化，實乃人間極品，這白賢廚藝高超，絕非契丹廚子可比，若他日日為咱家下廚，真不失為一件美事。」座下眾人皆靜，那白賢忽地失笑，瞄了他一眼。

敏三心底一寒，莫非白賢聽得懂契丹話？為掩慌亂，急發袖中兩刺，擊落房梁兩側花瓣，卻不慎稍一分神，一刺落空。敏三暗道不妙，白賢即發一刺，替他圓場，頓時漫天花瓣飄舞，敏三張開雙臂，唸道：「天降異象，彌勒降世。白蓮尊者，拯救蒼生。」

白賢亦附和道：「無生老母，神恩浩蕩，救我俗人，免於輪迴。吾等將以善作舟，普度眾生。人世有限，善念無涯。阿彌陀佛。」眾人齊唸「阿彌陀佛」，正好花瓣全數落地。

事成後，眾人陸續散去，幾個相公擁上前來，連呼「教主」。敏三合十拜道：「阿彌陀佛。施主，有何貴幹？」一個道：「教主，聽聞那八詠樓的翎兒和蘭卿，請過教主作法，之後便客似雲來。」另一個道：「那蘭卿更說，先拜無生老母，再拜白蓮教主，接到客不但止，還有許多打賞哩！」敏三道：「阿彌陀佛，萬法皆緣。若諸位需本尊作法相助，可容後再談。」

那公孫靖剛戴斗笠，正要綁結，一聽「接客」二字，停下手來，又除了斗笠，轉而對敏三道：「教主真可助人接客？」敏三知他起了興致，仍欲擒故縱道：「阿彌陀佛，今日時辰已過。隨後本尊將閉門講經，若施主有心聽道，有緣便能再會，施主請回。」衹見公孫靖眼中不無失落，拜謝敏三，戴上斗笠，隱於人群之中。

敏三這回兵行險著，明明是與公孫靖看的戲，非要使許多障眼法，怕他曉得，又怕他不曉得。究竟公孫靖可會回頭？且聽下回。


	10. 第十回 俗伎走卒終信教 僧道草寇亦愛財

話說敏三為了拉攏公孫靖，浩浩蕩蕩佈道一場，待那公孫靖來了興致，卻將之拒於門外。之後數日，敏三頗為忐忑，生怕公孫靖當他耳邊風，卻不好張揚去打聽。好在敏三這回佈道，已教他美名遠揚，相公間口耳相傳，他這白蓮教主，成了護佑風月之地的活佛。

此番訛傳，正中敏三下懷。剛好這幾日白賢去幫他房東做炊餅賣，日日早出晚歸，敏三藉閉門講經之便，將那西街的相公誆到白賢屋簷下，好生淨化一番。起初他還需費心編造經文，講得兩三回，已然倒背如流。既是一教之本，自然無需刪改，敏三便循環往復，換著法子講道，唬得那些相公死心塌地。

那幾個相公生怕佛緣不足，參透不了敏三禪意，爭相要飲聖水。敏三作勢推搪一番，見其心意已決，便挑當中最好看的，說每回講道衹便淨化一人，著其他相公回家唸經行善，留那「天選之人」，在棚中顛鸞倒鳳。

這日敏三又閉門講道，講畢，又選一人淨化之。這相公練雜耍出身，床技甚佳，身子柔若無骨，十指似水，雙目含春，把敏三伺候了個妥帖。

敏三還想再弄個幾回，可惜淨化之禮已成，再要肏他，便要依當日佈道所言，待他多讀經書，修為漸深，才可合修，敏三這般想來，直是後悔不已，恨不得扇自己幾個耳光，唯有忍痛送那相公出門。正要關門，卻見公孫靖立在不遠處，同他身後那樹融為一體。

敏三先是一驚，暗道：「方才那廝浪叫不止，豈非都教他聽到了？」行近一看，見那公孫靖若有所思，似乎心事重重，喚他一聲「施主」，他還不應，敏三又喚一聲，公孫靖才如夢初醒。

敏三看他心不在焉，便放了心，又端起一副道貌岸然模樣，道：「阿彌陀佛。公孫施主，果真是個有緣人，本尊已恭候多時。何解方才不入門聽道？」公孫靖合掌道：「參見教主。在下確有煩惱，恭請教主指點迷津，但家醜不外傳，不便有外人在場。」敏三道：「原來如此。如今衹你我二人，施主若有難處，盡可向本尊傾訴。」便請公孫靖入屋。

公孫靖甫坐下，卻不言語，連嘆三聲。敏三問：「施主滿腹愁腸，可受何事煩擾？」

公孫靖道：「教主，自在下懂事起，便立志買宅。其不須大，夠我一人住便可。最好前頭有個庭院，與我養花種菜，大隱於鬧市。可惜家貧，祖上無遺產，父母無積蓄，咱家衹能白手起家，除了教拳，還派過小報，當過廚工，營營役役，勞勞碌碌。近年鑽研堪輿之術，小有所成，起先有人喬遷選墳，還請我去看幾眼，後來個個嫌我後生，便逐漸無人問津。咱家求財心切，卻不得其法，心煩意亂，才流連風月之地。但越是深陷其中，越是揮金如土，漸有三餐不繼之憂，卻情難自控。教主，在下怎生是好？還能如何生財？」

敏三道：「施主，生財與否，亦看緣分。今日苦難，或許是明日善果。比如施主與蘭卿結緣，已將他救出苦海；蘭卿請你到本尊處，亦還你一線生機。至於救施主出苦海之人，無生老母自有安排。」

敏三話音剛落，大門教人一腳踢開，竟是那天刀門大坤。衹見大坤拔刀出鞘，指著公孫靖道：「風水佬，老子跟了你好幾日了，你即刻跟老子回寨，幫我看風水，價隨你開。」公孫靖忽然一頓，驚呼道：「教主，這未免太靈驗罷！此等貴客從天而降，咱家真是受寵若驚！」

敏三眼見得手，大坤卻半路殺出壞他好事，即刻站起喝道：「大膽狂徒，竟敢擅闖本教總壇！」大坤一見敏三眼熟，亦破口大罵起來：「狗屄出的矮冬瓜，陰魂不散，又擋老子財路！」話音未落，抄刀便架到公孫靖頸上，道：「你跟老子走不跟？」

未等公孫靖答話，敏三除了腰帶，甩將出去，勒住公孫靖脖頸，將他扯到身前，掐著他頸側道：「大坤，你可是要這廝？你敢行近一步，本尊便掐斷他脖子！」豈料那大坤喝道：「你個契丹矬子，若非你一問三不知，老子那使得求別人？你要殺他，衹管殺去！他死了老子便帶你回寨，把你肏個皮開肉綻，肏到你交出地圖為止！」

公孫靖後知後覺，這才問道：「地圖？甚麼地圖？」敏三低聲道：「你先莫問。如今咱們在一條船上，你最好聽本尊的話。」公孫靖亦輕道：「求教主手下留情。咱家衹求財，不想扯上是非。」敏三指頭又掐緊了些，雙眼瞪著大坤，口中卻對公孫靖道：「你求得了財，還不是花到煙花之地去？隨了我白蓮教，天下美人，燕瘦環肥，唾手可得。」

公孫靖禁不住面露喜色道：「當真？」敏三道：「當真！施主試想，本尊有寶藏地圖，你曉得地勢風水，我倆豈非天作之合？若尋得寶物，我白蓮教，便同你分了是了，用不著與這天刀門。」公孫靖道：「教主所言甚是。」

大坤衹道這兩人僵持不下，眼見敏三神情越發猙獰，便道：「罷了，罷了，今日老子不想見血。公孫靖，老子便告你知，本寨在尋一契丹寶物，名曰『聽雨』。然而有個狗屄，明明是契丹人，又身懷寶物地圖，卻不肯透露一二，害老子大費周章，迫不得已，衹好求閣下指點。寶藏在何方位，你現就當著大家的面，算個分明。反正本寨人多，佈下天羅地網，還怕尋他不著？」

敏三聽之，便放了公孫靖。公孫靖已暗自擇主，此時亦理直氣壯道：「那酬金怎算？」大坤猶豫片刻，咬牙道：「照算！」即著兩個手下抬個木箱來，打開一看，裏頭全是珠寶，又道：「夠麼？」公孫靖大笑道：「天刀門果然有誠意！」便從包袱裏取出個羅庚，四平八穩端著，在屋裏轉了一圈，道：「這『聽雨』位於東南方，深山之內，兩湖之間。」

當晚白賢回家，見敏三又在寫他那雜記，便問：「教主，今日公孫靖可有來聽道？」敏三頷首道：「有，且已收了。」白賢又問：「甚麼收了？」於是敏三便將今日公孫靖來聽道，大坤來奪人一事，一五一十吿那白賢。

白賢喜道：「妙！妙！有這公孫靖相助，尋得寶藏指日可待。待分道揚鑣之日，你莫要捨不得我。」敏三不答他話，卻道：「但那大坤一口咬定，寶藏地圖藏在我處。我全身那一塊似地圖？」白賢赫赫笑道：「你不脫衣我看，我怎曉得？」

敏三嗔道：「肏死你個賊搗子！」他雖如是說，卻忽地想起當日典當的契丹袍，說不定衣襟腰帶某處，便藏了寶藏蹤跡。次日一早，便同白賢去了趟當鋪，贖回那袍不提。究竟敏三可否尋得一絲寶藏蹤跡？這「聽雨」又是何物？下回自有分曉。


	11. 第十一回 見財不斂何稱道 遇寶卻步枉為僧

話說敏三本不信甚麼契丹寶藏尋寶地圖，但眼見個個說得煞有介事，甚至為此大打出手，教他亦來了興致。這日贖回衣袍，裏裏外外翻了個遍，連襯布都拆了出來，卻一無所獲，衹好又縫妥當，穿戴起來。

白賢誇道：「教主，你還是穿契丹袍好看。那一口鐘堆得你一身布，看著又矮又磣。」敏三瞪了瞪他，道：「你敢再講一次，老子肏爛你的狗嘴！」白賢又乾笑道：「你便放馬來肏。」敏三正欲回話，忽地一陣敲門。那兩個屏息細聽，衹聽敲門者道：「信男公孫靖，求見白蓮聖教主。」

敏三望望白賢，白賢擺了擺手，著他開門便可。那敏三一開門，幾乎認不出公孫靖。衹見他換了身行頭，頭戴黑紗巾，腳踏青絲履，身著檀色直裰，即便膚黑如炭，依舊英俊不凡。敏三便合掌道：「公孫施主，別來無恙？」那公孫靖眉飛色舞，露出一口貝齒，道：「請聖教主恕罪。信男唐突，貿然造訪，皆因心中之喜，難以言喻，特來拜謝教主。」話畢便五體投地，行三跪九叩之禮。

敏三道：「施主請起。施主種善因，得善果，今日善緣，皆因平日積德。阿彌陀佛。」公孫靖便起身，在包袱裏掏出個盒兒，雙手奉上，又道：「多謝教主教誨。這是一點香油錢，教主請笑納。」敏三著白賢來接過那盒，道：「多謝公孫施主善心。好人終有好報，無生老母亦會知曉。施主特意拜訪，本尊甚為動容，請入屋小憩。」又道：「這位乃本教淨水堂主白賢。」

公孫靖便向白賢作揖，道：「信男公孫靖，見過堂主。」白賢亦回了合十禮，便去備茶。公孫靖便湊到敏三處，故作神秘道：「教主，昨日寶藏蹤跡一事，咱家話衹說了七分。其餘三分，特意今日告知教主，以表誠意。」敏三道：「公孫施主請講。」此時白賢端了茶來，敏三道：「白堂主請來一同參詳。」

公孫靖又取出他那羅庚，端在手中，道：「在下昨日講過，此寶物便在錦城東南方的深山裏，夾在兩湖之間。然金由土而生，卻剋木，故這『聽雨』埋藏之處，該是個無樹的荒山。如此一來，此物藏身之處，便已呼之欲出。」

白賢道：「那咱們便擇日南下，一路再尋此地。這藏寶之處地貌奇特，該不難尋。」敏三稍作思量，卻道：「且慢。兩位可曾想過，這『聽雨』會是何物？是金銀珠寶？還是綾羅綢緞？本尊身為契丹人，真的想不明白，本族人怎會藏寶於此？而且這契丹寶物，怎在宋國人人知曉，而本尊卻從未聽聞？」

公孫靖道：「教主久居塞外，可能並未耳聞。這數十年來，於宋地有一傳說，名曰『聆風聽雨』。『聆風』乃一秘笈，習之便有起死回生之力；至於『聽雨』，便是一稀世奇珍，得之富甲天下，無人能敵。若得其一，便可一世無憂；若得『聆風』『聽雨』，便可逐鹿中原。至於這『聆風』『聽雨』藏在何處，幾十年前，『聆風』之主葉氏有留詩一句：聆風夏嶺三方暖，聽雨秋池六月寒。」

敏三自言自語道：「聽雨秋池六月寒？」那兩個衹道敏三有線索，都靜下了。敏三又道：「家父生前似乎說過這話。」思量一陣再道，「本尊記得了。當年家父應承本尊，待本尊滿二十歲，便帶我到宋國看那『聽雨』。不過這『聽雨』倒是何物？何解叫這名兒？莫非有聲的麼？」白賢擊掌道：「不想咱們苦苦尋覓的寶藏，竟是教主家財！真是無生老母有靈！不過教主，尋得寶物之後，可捨得割愛？」

敏三道：「兩位，既此『聽雨』與本尊有淵源，本尊便帶各位去尋。但路上如何賺盤纏，便要守望相助。待咱們尋得『聽雨』，公孫施主，你便可買宅種花，不必四處奔波；白堂主，你便可金盆洗手，老實做個廚子。這般想來，尋得此寶，實乃福澤蒼生之美事。」白賢即道：「教主英明！」敏三擺手又道：「至於本尊，不過是個行者。錢財乃身外之物，都歸兩位亦無妨。」二人皆喜，連連叩謝敏三。

雖未尋得地圖，但這三人盤算一番，決定兩日後便起程南下。敏三雖心意已決，卻捨不得八詠樓如雲美色，次日便特意前去，同那群相公道別。

敏三甫入大門，一陣脂粉氣撲面而來，一相公瞧見他，急往樓中大呼：「白蓮聖教主到！」頓時樓梯隆隆，好些相公爭相奔走下樓，朝拜歡場活佛來也。

敏三一一合十回禮，卻不見蘭卿，心中頗是失落。此時遠遠見那翎兒腳下生風，飛奔下樓，往敏三面前一跪，叩道：「弟子翎兒，參見聖教主！」敏三扶他起身，柔聲道：「翎兒請起。」翎兒問：「教主大駕光臨，可是回八詠樓佈道？」敏三答：「非也。本尊乃行者，自要雲遊四海。明日本尊便南下，今日特來話別。」

這話進了翎兒耳中，有如五雷轟頂，教他頓時淚如泉湧，跪在敏三腳邊，哭天搶地道：「教主！自從遇見教主，教主於弟子便如苦海明燈，引我漸歸正途，教主便是人間至理，便是向善之道！弟子願畢生追隨教主，這便向樓主請辭，求教主準弟子隨教主左右，護教主周全！」

翎兒邊哭邊如是說，害得上氣不接下氣，幾近暈厥。敏三聽他哭哭啼啼，衹覺心煩，更不欲帶他隨行，便安撫道：「罪過，罪過。翎兒莫哭。」話間掏出手帕，同翎兒拭淚，待他哭聲稍緩，又道，「翎兒乃本尊入室弟子，若隨了本尊南下，誰來廣佈善緣？且聽本尊一言。翎兒素有慧根，留在錦城參禪悟道，百利而無一害。無生老母救世，正需弟子傳揚，翎兒若於錦城為本尊佈道，於翎兒修行之路，將是莫大裨益。屆時有緣再會，便可一同探求天人合一之道。」

翎兒又道：「但教主⋯⋯」他一開口，又滴滴落淚，便低頭不語。敏三道：「本尊雖俗身雲遊，但若翎兒有事相求，本尊仍在翎兒心中。若翎兒修行遇阻，即向先前與你的蓮花木牌祈願，本尊便可感知。這手帕便贈你，作為本尊聖物。」翎兒受寵若驚，顫巍巍捧著那手帕，拜道：「多謝教主！弟子定不負教主厚望！」

出了八詠樓，那敏三便哼著曲兒，往白賢家去也，忽然耳後作癢，便伸手去抓，無意回頭瞥了一眼，卻見不遠處有個人，藏在貨郎身後，黑布蒙面，著一領茶色長袍，正是耶律父子手下裝束。

那人不料敏三突然轉頭，猛地一頓，便往後巷逃了。敏三亦教他嚇得不輕，離了遼國半年，遍嚐異國美色，幾乎忘了那兩個仇家，原來在他風流快活之時，那兩個廝兒的爪牙，一直如影隨形，教他心底一寒，在這正月時候，更覺冰寒刺骨。

那人衹露了半邊身子，看不清他身形，又不知他附近可有同黨，敏三恐防有詐，便不去追，卻折回八詠樓，尋著齊真，帶他到袁玟處，說這齊公子適合苦修，與他贖了身，其實苦修是假，隨身護他是真。敏三帶了齊真，正要回白賢處，一想到白賢，再回頭細想，赫然驚出一身冷汗。究竟敏三所驚何事？且聽下回。


	12. 第十二回 剛認親信疑叛黨 未見蛇影怕草繩

話說白蓮聖教主蕭敏三於錦城盤據多時，如今首次出埠，帶了三個教眾，南下去也。雖然離了錦城，但那契丹人形跡可疑，教敏三這幾日如驚弓之鳥，雖不顯露人前，但已暗暗起疑，或許這契丹探子，遠在天邊，近在眼前。

但到底會是何人？本來敏三也沒個頭緒，教那契丹人一嚇，衹覺此種心亂似曾相識，猛地想起當日佈道，他在胡言亂語，個個都不作聲，白賢卻忽然失笑。當時敏三已起了疑心，覺得這白賢曉契丹話，卻亦無法求證。莫非這廝便是契丹探子？敏三越想越怕，回想當日於西賢村初見那廝，似乎已教他看了個透。白賢似知敏三會到，一早已在村中恭候，之後又隨他入城，對他言聽計從。

敏三思量至此，衹覺白賢不衹求財，恐怕是欲擒故縱，由他快活，待他得意忘形，再來個一網打盡，真恨自己教色心所蔽，當日一見著白賢那話兒，便迷得神魂顛倒，一心要收他來肏，如今倒好，肏也肏不著，倒要教他擒著了。轉念又想，身為教主，絕不能坐以待斃，便欲尋一良機，探一探那白賢虛實，如今便不動聲色，帶他一行離了錦城，若白賢真是探子，此番孤立無援，必然露出馬腳。

敏三一行四人離了錦城，先南行一段，便東行往恭州，到達已是一月下旬。那敏三一到埗，便去買了幅地圖，一行四處尋訪，尋得城中各處相公堂子，記在那地圖上。最後商議一番，決定到壁山縣去傳教賺盤纏。

到了壁山，一行僦了宅院，便安頓了，佈置成白蓮聖堂模樣。眼看初七又近，又是佈道良機，敏三便著白賢齊真二人先去做一番善事，去貧民區派炊餅，傳揚本教教義，順帶招攬信眾。他同公孫靖二人便去煙花之地，覓一「天選之人」，傳他合歡秘笈。

這壁山縣是個山谷，民多漁耕，少理風月，全縣僅一家相公堂子，名曰縹緲樓。客多外地商賈，來去不定，盈虧難測。這日那龜公剛送走三個恩客，已在門邊唉聲嘆氣。

公孫靖見此，便端著他那羅庚，到那縹緲樓前，裝模作樣，左看右看，忽地如獲至寶，連聲驚呼：「妙，妙！此地極妙！」那龜公見之，奇道：「大師，何妙之有？」公孫靖道：「這縹緲樓選址甚妙，立於盤龍之地，陽氣暢旺，難怪客似雲來！」

那龜公聽得心花怒放，連道「多謝大師」，但又覺「客似雲來」四字不妥，便道：「不過⋯⋯」公孫靖打斷他道：「不過，此地土旺缺金，以致盤龍不動。待陽氣日久消弭，貴樓將逐漸蕭條。」那龜公見公孫靖眉頭緊鎖，亦急了起來，追問：「大師，那該如何是好？」

公孫靖道：「莫急。這畢竟是個好地頭，瑕不掩瑜，衹須眾心成城，誠心求變，貴樓自如南山松柏，萬古長青。且聽在下一言。在下乃白蓮菜，而本教白蓮聖教主蕭敏三，乃彌勒佛轉世，上通無生老母，深入紅塵救世，護佑風月之地。正如方才所言，貴樓土旺缺金，唯此美中不足。而本教聖教主乃大遼鑄劍師之後，乃金盛之人，護蔭貴樓，最適不過。二月初七白蓮教主將會佈道，樓主若想解憂，且來本教聖壇，聽聖教主一言，不僅於閣下大有裨益，亦助貴樓風生水起。有緣救樓主於危難，亦是在下之福。阿彌陀佛。」

這公孫靖講話不如敏三花巧，卻字字平實誠懇，教人不得不信。此番良言一氣呵成，話間從懷中摸出張紙，珍而重之，托在手中，道：「樓主，見你是有緣人，在下正好有張白蓮教義，本欲私藏，然白蓮菜有慈悲之心，特意轉贈樓主，與閣下慢慢參透。」那樓主似懂非懂，但聽那公孫靖誠意拳拳，便接了那紙，連聲道謝。

不覺便是二月初七，敏三故技重施，開壇佈道。他已觀察白賢多日，不覺端倪；他說要佈道，那白賢還替他佈置聖堂，擺得同錦城那茅屋無異。敏三看在眼裏，急在心裏，究竟白賢還要裝溫順到何時？他究竟意欲何為？不過無憑無據，單憑當日身影，便斷定白賢是契丹探子，又似乎過於武斷。敏三趁白賢出門派炊餅，翻遍了他的行裝，亦尋不著那茶色契丹袍，便覺自己多慮，卻亦不敢放心。於是想出個法子，於下回佈道試探那白賢，若他曉契丹話，必是細作無異！

這回佈道，實同上回大同小異。敏三前夜同白賢商定，依上回佈道次序，先講道，再請齊真白賢，講如何見證神蹟。為信眾祈福之後，便選出「天選之人」，遣退餘人，將之淨化。當日便依此計行事，一切順利。

待白賢講完他如何遇見教主，如何求教主將他收歸門下，敏三站在榻上，俯視眾生，用契丹話道：「一會本尊便美人在懷，把那鮮嫩的相公肏個痛快，真教人心馳神往。那白賢算甚麼？本尊先前確對他有幾分歡喜，後來發覺，不外如是。本尊深入花叢，才發覺大千世界嬌花無數，拈花摘葉何回望，怎可留戀任一枝？」

白賢聽之，隨即神色黯然，低頭咬了咬唇；待那敏三祈福完畢，卻若無其事道：「眾白蓮菜，叩謝聖教主！」跪拜禮成，即退了出去。

敏三見白賢果然聞聲色變，心想這廝裝了許久好人，終於現了原形，不由沾沾自喜。本想肏那「天選之人」，與他飲過聖水，便作罷了；如今白賢一走，心中莫名痛快，便道：「諸位，無生老母有靈，領諸位來聚首一堂。今日乃人日後首次佈道，乃本教祭日，本尊將一同淨化諸位，以宣無生老母恩德。」

敏三雖說「一同淨化」，心中早定了「天選之人」。衹見右首一個相公，生得濃眉大眼，面如冠玉，膚若凝脂，五官如稚童，身子卻好生結實，旁人坐在他身旁，頓成了庸脂俗粉。敏三劍指一伸，指著那相公問：「你叫甚麼？」

那相公先是一驚，便跪拜道：「回聖教主話，信男名文恩。」敏三又問：「多少年歲了？」文恩答：「回聖教主，信男今年十八。」敏三道：「且到本尊身旁。」那文恩諾了，站到敏三旁。敏三著他坐下，輕撫他背，道：「文恩施主，本尊覺你有緣，一看便知甚有慧根，悟性亦高，乃可造之材。今日本尊便傳你合歡秘笈，願文恩施主藉合歡之術，修塵世之道，以慾淨人身心，與人渡劫，早日親證極樂。」

敏三話畢，又對眾人道：「諸位的兩位師兄，公孫靖及齊真，皆是見過神蹟之人，受無生老母護蔭，體內亦有淨化之能。諸位，不妨藉今日良機，向兩位師兄討教天人合一之法，清淨肉身，以求早日悟道，超脫輪迴。」眾人齊道：「多謝聖教主！」

文恩低聲道：「教主，那要如何傳我秘笈？」話畢似猜著了，頓時滿面飛紅，便要寬衣解帶。敏三道：「且慢，本尊與你開光。」便撲上去，將他按在榻上，咬開他衣扣兒。那公孫靖見之，亦攬了一個相公，笑道：「美人兒，且待在下將你淨化，帶你同登極樂。」「樂」字未畢，便一把扯開褲帶，露出那烏木有小臂粗。那相公驚得輕哼一聲，道：「尊者你這龐然巨物，可要直接送我去見佛祖？」雖如是說，卻盈盈帶笑，雙手握起那烏木，上下摩挲。那公孫靖不答，衹將他按倒在地，好生寵幸一番。

這聖堂裏頭除了白蓮教三人，還有相公十餘人。眼見有二人正被淨化，餘人亦不旁觀，紛紛互相取悅，連齊真亦教人伺候了個暢快。這邊廂，三人美人在懷，另一邊廂，白賢卻一夜未歸。三人各淨化了五六人，爽了個筋疲力盡，送走那相公後，鎖了大門，橫七豎八就地歇了。究竟白賢身處何方？敏三發覺探子竟是親信，之後又有何對策？且聽下回。


	13. 第十三回 詐病貍貓換太子 借醉情郎作罪人

話說敏三生怕白賢曉契丹話，故意氣他，豈料白賢果真動怒，奪門而出，幾日不見蹤影。敏三非但不去尋白賢，更令公孫靖齊真二人日夜把守大門，若見白賢現身，即刻搖鈴示警。公孫靖奇道：「教主，白堂主不是教主心腹麼？何解忽然提防起他來？」敏三頓了頓，嘆道：「此事說來話長，兩位照辦便是。」公孫靖忽正色道：「教主，在下有一事，不知當不當講。」敏三道：「且講無妨。」

公孫靖便湊近敏三道：「前幾日齊真告我知，白堂主去派炊餅，衹派了一籠，便託辭匆匆離去。齊真見其久久未歸，便四處尋之，至一後巷，衹見白賢那身直裰搭在個竹籠上，人卻不知所蹤。」公孫靖見敏三若有所思，續道，「齊真衹覺有異，便在原處守了半個時辰，衹見白賢著了身茶色長袍，鬼鬼祟祟，回到後巷，匆匆更衣。齊真見此，便若無其事，繼續派他的炊餅去。」

敏三聽得眉頭深鎖，心想：「那身長袍可在那後巷裏？」剛要問出口，便想與其教這公孫靖曉得自己所憂何事，不如去看個究竟，便遣退公孫靖，待夜深後，換了身黑衣，躡手躡腳出門。到公孫靖所說那後巷一看，果真有個竹籠，裏頭卻不見那身長袍。敏三衹想白賢已失蹤數日，定教他穿了去了，此時身後忽地閃過一道人影，敏三一轉頭，那人便沒了蹤跡，卻落下一條手帕兒。

敏三上前拾起，赫見那手帕一角繡了塊銀杏葉，正是那白賢之物。這手帕白賢從不離身，下廚時往額上一抹，又塞回腰間去。單憑一條手帕，同那公孫靖道聽途說，難道便可斷定，方才那人便是白賢？敏三生怕那白賢是探子，心中卻不想此事成真。不過既已起疑，便決心追查到底，當下又計上心來。白賢是敵是友，這回定見分曉！便收起那手帕，返家更衣就寢不提。

次日已近正午，敏三還未起身。那公孫靖敲門敲了許久，不見人應，便推門入內，跪拜道：「參見聖教主！」抬頭一看，衹見那敏三躺在榻上，又問：「教主聖體安康？」敏三悠悠道：「公孫施主，昨夜無生老母入夢指點本尊，說本尊須度一劫，方可悟道。今晨醒來，便覺昏昏沈沈，四肢無力。你有何事？」

公孫靖道：「教主，縹緲樓主聽過佈道，獲益匪淺，特邀教主到縹緲樓一趟，與眾人傳授合歡修行之道。不知教主可有閒暇？」敏三佯咳幾聲，道：「公孫施主，你已修行多時，已該行善證法。今日本尊抱恙，便請公孫施主，以本尊之名淨化世人。」

那公孫靖面帶難色道：「但教主乃活佛，在下不過凡夫俗子，豈敢⋯⋯」敏三道：「與本尊帶回幾個信眾，香油錢都歸你，如何？」公孫靖即刻會意，道：「聖教主慈悲為懷，在下卻之不恭，受之有愧！」敏三闔眼輕道：「速去速回。」公孫靖道：「在下遵命，今夜再來拜見教主。」

聽公孫靖走遠，敏三即刻掀了被子，取出他那雜記，盤算起之後去向。他今日這一著，正是藉公孫靖引蛇出洞。不過衹有齊真在旁，若此調虎離山計被識破，他衹兩人一馬，如何抵擋得住？若白賢真是奸細，他該如何逃出生天？

敏三左思右想，寫了有半本雜記，卻覓不得一個萬全之法，不覺天色已晚。既不見公孫靖，又不見美男兒，心中焦躁忐忑，越想越覺不妙。衹怕公孫靖已遭不測，決定乾脆收拾細軟，銷聲匿跡了去。他理妥行裝，剛要滅燈，大門便教人一掌擊開。衹見那人踉踉蹌蹌，渾身酒氣，滿面通紅，腮邊滿是鬍渣子，正是多日未歸的白賢。

敏三又驚又怒，驚的是白賢來擒他回遼，怒的是等不著俏相公，竟來了這冤家。卻見這白賢醉醺醺的，不似有詐，便道：「白堂主，你可回來了？」白賢抓住敏三雙臂道：「教主！你那裏抱恙？你要往那裏去？」敏三甩開他手道：「與你何干？」白賢道：「怎不相干了？」敏三怒道：「我同你有親麼？你管我做甚？公孫靖那裏去了？」白賢忽然喝道：「老子端了他的壇子！」

敏三驚得一頓，白賢扶桌站穩，指著敏三道：「不，老子端的是你蕭敏三的壇子！衹是那廝蒙了面，咱家衹道是你，見他左擁右抱，正上樓梯往那廂房去，老子一個箭步上前，揪住他那衣領，驚得那些相公慌亂四散，那廝也掉了面紗，居然是公孫靖那狗屄！」

白賢身子晃了晃，又抓穩了桌角道：「肏他娘的風水佬，居然向我求饒：『堂主，教主近日抱恙，遣在下代教主作法。在下不過是個替工，求財而已，且留我一條小命！』老子豈容他造次？一把便將他丟下樓梯去。」頓了頓又道，「那廝摔得鼻青臉腫，竟還敢說：『堂主，你打我不打緊，教主令在下選幾個有緣之人，帶回總壇聽道。咱家來不及回去覆命，煩請堂主代勞。』蕭敏三！老子帶你娘的屄！我帶你娘的屄！」話間白賢一掌拍到桌上，那桌面頓時裂了幾道。

敏三輸不得氣勢，亦擊桌喝道：「你壞我好事做甚？」白賢道：「你的甚麼好事？你何曾幹過好事？欺瞞拐騙，不務正業，日日肏這個，弄那個，吃我的飯，睡我的床，卻總想著肏別人，咱家就是心裏不忿，那又怎地？」

敏三教他說了個正著，卻不肯認，反而興師問罪起來：「你個狗屄出的，可是契丹探子？」白賢一懵，問：「甚麼探子？」敏三又上前一步道：「你假意順從，實則處心積慮，將我帶回遼國治罪！可是如此？」白賢急道：「教主！何出此言？」

敏三抖出白賢那手帕道：「你可認得這是何物？」白賢一把奪過去，順勢塞到腰間，道：「你幾時偷了老子的手帕？你個廝兒，歡喜咱家便直說，何必拿咱家手帕去打手銃？」敏三罵道：「本尊想肏你便肏你，那使得打手銃？」話畢抓住他腰帶，一把摔到榻上。

白賢倒在枕上，藉著酒意，望著敏三道：「教主！自西和州初見，咱家便中意你，想護你左右。那曉得你這廝兒，恃寵而驕，借我誆了幾人，便想離我而去，教我好生痛心！本想一走了之，但我便放你不下，罷了，此生被紅塵所困，注定成不了佛。」

一番肺腑之言，含含糊糊，教敏三半點聽不懂，卻嫌他吵，邊扯他腰帶邊罵：「合上你那狗嘴，莫要陰陽怪叫！」白賢滿心冤屈，卻說不清，道不明，衹攬住敏三猛親，送了他滿口酒氣。敏三教他殺了個措手不及，推也推他不開，乾脆反客為主，將他按在枕上，用力啜他唇兒。

親了一陣，敏三趁白賢鬆口，掏出那話兒，塞進白賢口中。白賢亦不服輸，伏上去吞吐一通，雙手摸進敏三長袍裏，抓他那翹臀兒。敏三便揪住他頭髮，頂進他口裏，弄得他嗚咽不住，竟覺莫名痛快。白賢教他弄得頭昏眼花，招架不住，忽然鬆口倒在榻上，低喘不斷。敏三見是良機，扯開白賢衣褲，衹見他胯間那物騰地立起，莖頭嫣紅飽滿，莖身青筋暴現，遠觀形色俱佳，近看更是人間極品。

敏三將那物事握在手中，一手還握他不滿，暗自思量：「此物教我忠奸難辨，險些著了他道兒。反正死路一條，不如弄個痛快！」便掐住那莖頭底端，用力勒了數十回，弄得白賢雙目迷離，氣息粗重，連喚「教主」。  
敏三把玩夠了，又好生品嚐一番，便扛起兩條毛腿，挺身入港，頓時如入化境。

白賢冷不防教人開了苞，痛得罵道：「蕭敏三！我肏你娘！」他作勢掙扎，卻夾得敏三舒爽無比。敏三送了幾回，衹覺他雙腿沈重，扛得肩頭作痛，把他翻了個身，扳開他腿，邊撞邊扇他臀瓣兒。這白賢莖粗穴緊，那是區區相公可比？

白賢雙腿岔得生痛，連聲罵道：「肏你娘的蕭敏三！你愛肏便肏個夠！天教老子有眼無珠，看中了你個狗屄矬子！」這句敏三倒聽得真切，邊撞他屁股邊道：「你說那個狗屄矬子？」白賢教他一頓猛撞，顫聲道：「狗屄矬子，淨愛肏人屁眼子，老子隨了你，真倒了八輩子楣！」敏三不忿道：「本尊淨愛肏你，怎地？本尊再不肏旁人，以後便日日肏你！」話畢按住白賢，連連抽送了近百回。

白賢抓緊身下被褥，又說了一通胡話，敏三那裏管他死活，抓住他腰間一頓蹂躪。白賢教他弄洩了幾回，敏三仍在奮戰，肏得那白賢洩無可洩，連呼幾聲「教主」，忽地渾身發顫，便昏了過去。敏三方才解氣，亦隨之洩了，累倒在白賢身旁。

那兩個衣衫不整，就此過了一夜。敏三一覺醒來，卻發現白賢沒了蹤影，心中雖疑竇未消，但卻莫名失落。究竟這二人可會冰釋前嫌？且聽下回分解。


	14. 第十四回 人心更勝荒山險 手足亦如利刃危

話說白賢藉著酒勁，對敏三盡訴衷情。敏三本想問出那白賢是否契丹探子，但昨夜鬼使神差，好生雲雨了一番。雖然白賢身分依然不得而知，但他亦得償所願，將白賢肏了個痛快。這日敏三一醒，衹見房門半掩，白賢已不知所蹤。敏三正是失落，忽然聞到一陣胡椒香。那白賢端來兩碗湯麵，放在桌上，畢恭畢敬道：「教主，快去梳洗，來用小食。」

那麵裏頭撒了肉末蔥花，香氣撲鼻，教敏三垂涎三尺。可他轉念又想，不知此人是敵是友？這麵可會有毒？不禁遲疑，退開了些。白賢道：「怎地？疑我是探子，不敢吃？」敏三揚聲道：「那個不敢吃？」即去一番洗漱，舉箸大啖不提。

那兩個吃飽喝足，想起昨夜荒唐之事，各自欲言又止。忽然外頭一陣急步，衹見是那公孫靖，額上纏了一圈白紗，教那斗笠遮了，幾乎看不出來。

公孫靖進門便跪道：「教主，在下有事稟報！」正要大吐苦水，忽見白賢亦在場，便改口道：「教主，堂主，在下辦事不力，令堂主誤會，乃在下之過。」白賢掏出那手帕，抹了把手，悠悠道：「昨夜是咱家莽撞，在此向公孫施主賠罪。」

敏三待那公孫靖行近，才看清他面頰帶傷，亦道：「罷了，不打緊，緣分未到而已。公孫施主為本尊受傷，無生老母有見，來日必有福報，先請起罷。你在那裏療的傷？」公孫靖道：「回教主，在下正要稟報此事。昨夜離了縹緲樓，尋了間醫館包紮，豈料撞見袁玟、翎兒、蘭卿一行入來。那袁玟教毒草傷了手，痛得面容扭曲，我見他危急，便讓他先治傷。爾後袁玟見我落魄，請我去他落腳處過夜。」

敏三問：「他們怎會在此？」公孫靖道：「袁玟是江西吉州人，此行回鄉探親，帶了好些錢物，特地著兩個習武的相公護送他。」敏三頷首道：「原來如此。咱們可同他們順路？」公孫靖道：「回教主，據羅庚所指，確是往吉州方向無誤。但地圖尚未尋得，咱們又不熟此地，與其處處徒勞，不如先隨袁樓主回鄉，請他帶路去尋。」

敏三道：「甚好。堂主意下如何？」白賢淡然道：「謹遵教主吩咐。」便端起那碗，瞪了公孫靖一眼，退了出去。

公孫靖道：「那在下便去問袁樓主何時啟程。」剛要出門，又折返道，「教主，雖得袁玟帶路，若無尋寶地圖，實如大海撈針，事倍功半。大坤當日道那地圖正在教主身上，請問教主可有頭緒？」

敏三道：「本尊真不曉得，不信你便來看個透徹。」話間即除了革帶，拍在桌上，又去寬衣。公孫靖抬手道：「教主，不必如此，在下並非起疑。衹是偌大一個吉州，若無地圖輔助，單靠袁玟指路，不過虛耗精力。教主，尋得地圖，事不宜遲！」敏三淡淡道：「曉得了，本尊再好好盤算。公孫施主，且先養傷。」遣退那公孫靖不提。

過了約半月，公孫靖袁玟二人傷癒，這七人便會合，一同出城。敏三先是望那蘭卿，見他不施脂粉，著了一領墨灰直裰，捲起衣袖，那手臂膚色透紅，十指長直，手心厚實，指節分明，單看雙手，已是個十足的美人兒。那敏三好生欣賞一番，又望了望白賢，才轉而對袁玟合掌道：「阿彌陀佛。袁施主，傷勢可有大礙？樓主各人可好？」袁玟道：「託聖教主鴻福，在下已無大礙，樓中一切安好。」

翎兒一見敏三，即奔上前拜道：「弟子參見聖教主！」又起身嬌聲道：「教主，弟子可掛念你哩！」敏三打量了他一番，衹見翎兒容光煥發，想必近日勤於研修天人之道，便問：「翎兒可有用心修行？」翎兒挽住敏三手臂，附耳道：「最近弟子修行路上甚感迷茫，想今夜向教主討教一二。」

敏三不假思索，即道：「甚妙！」瞄了白賢一眼，又道：「不過本尊將有一劫，須度此劫，方得正果。度劫之前，不宜修煉天人之法，以免劫數禍及無辜。」翎兒即道：「弟子明白！恭候教主度劫。」

於是一行七人，浩浩蕩蕩，往吉州去。隆冬已過，萬物回春，這兩月亦無探子蹤跡，白賢又再無異象，敏三卻不敢掉以輕心，生怕自己心防一解，白賢便乘虛而入，甚至暗中加害，日復一日，不得其解，此事漸漸成了敏三心結，居然教他無心風月，真成了個修行人。

倒是那公孫靖日日同蘭卿耳鬢廝磨，如膠似漆，看得敏三好不嫉妒。一回靖蘭二人在林中野合，還教敏三撞見。敏三看他兩人慌慌張張，卻不是想丟開這公孫靖，撲到蘭卿身上，居然想道：「莫非這二人亦是探子？」如此草木皆兵，杯弓蛇影，漸漸食不知味，夜不安寢。

一行到了吉州，已是三月下旬。各人休整一番，備妥七日草糧，進山不提。袁玟依公孫靖所言，著人畫了地圖，標明山湖之處，一同帶了去。

敏三一路前行，衹見山林樹木張牙舞爪，一望不見盡頭，不禁又想，「聽雨」到底是何物？又藏在何地？幾時才尋得著？於是一路尋尋覓覓，天色漸暗，直至出了叢林，來到一處荒山，赫見有幾處焦痕，再循路深入，又發現四五處火炙跡象。

公孫靖道：「諸位，咱們慢了一步，天刀門應已到過此地。今日便先歇了，明日往這上游處去渡江。教主意下如何？」敏三道：「甚好。咱們渡江後往何處去？可會撞見那群山賊？」

公孫靖道：「沿此江一路往下游，南行約五十里，此河便匯聚成湖。正好旁邊另有一湖，同在下所算相近。若天刀門依我當日所言，尋深山間兩湖之地，定會渡江南下，到此地去。然而此地並非荒山，咱們若要尋兩湖間荒山，不必往南，一路東行便是。」話間往那地圖一指。敏三道：「妙！妙！深山凶險，咱們到江邊去先安頓了，明早起程渡江。」

那一行到了江邊，齊真同翎兒紮營，白賢抓了幾尾魚，烤與眾人吃了，各人便自歇息。這夜敏三心緒不寧，輾轉反側許久，耳畔滿是白賢鼾聲。那白賢翻了個身，把手搭在他身上，直如一記重錘，驚得敏三罵了一聲，卻扳他不開，便作罷了，居然漸漸入睡。

及至半夜，忽地聽得一聲驚呼，敏三猛地開眼，赫見一把尖刀，寒光閃閃，往他面門劈來，驚得說了句契丹話：「有刺客！」

白賢卻即刻醒覺，一手攬住敏三，另一手抽出敏三腰間匕首，回身一刺，刺不著那人，卻亦截其攻勢。那人見一招未得手，又是一刀砍來，卻衹砍到匕首柄上。白賢見是良機，順勢將匕刃一送，扎到他胸中去。

待那刺客倒地，白賢方才鬆手，自鳴得意道：「教主，咱家功夫如何？夠不夠做本教護法？」話間轉頭望見敏三，笑容頓時僵住，言語不得。

敏三奪過匕首，喝道：「白賢！你果真通曉契丹話！」白賢眼中焦急，雙唇開合了幾回，卻一個字說不出口。敏三見白賢默然，即罵道：「你個契丹探子！假意逢迎，實則另有居心！你敢不認？」白賢這才辯道：「教主！咱家是曉契丹話，但絕非甚麼契丹探子！」

敏三道：「白堂主，你還抵賴做甚？你留本尊賤命一條，不過為向陛下覆命而已，又何必苦心經營，擺出一副和善模樣？你同那耶律老兒有何二致？是我蕭敏三有眼無珠，看不出你佛口蛇心！閣下這大護法，本尊無福消受！你我就此別過，後會無期！」不待白賢再答，敏三即刻取了弓箭，飛身上馬，疾馳而去。

奔出有幾里路，已近那河上游處，敏三怒意稍減，卻聽得腰間陣陣異響。那敏三到月光底下一看，衹見匕首掛在腰間，頂端裂了一塊，搖搖欲墜，定是方才白賢以匕擋刀，教那刺客砍在上頭。敏三端起細看，那柄裂縫更甚，裏頭竟露出個紙捲來。

敏三抽出攤開一看，衹見是幅地圖，右首上書「聽雨秋池六月寒」，左首書「吾兒敏三，匕裂圖現，必有大難。即往宋國，循圖至此，即得生機。父蕭溟字」。

敏三恍然大悟，驚呼：「『聽雨』竟是家父遺物！」又轉念一想，「既然是本尊所有，何必分這班賊搗子？本尊便獨自尋這寶去！」便即藉著月華，策馬渡江，隱於夜色之中。究竟這「聽雨」當是何物？敏三突然決意離群，白賢又命數如何？且聽下回。


	15. 第十五回 螳螂臨崖聽雨 黃雀困獸圍林

話說敏三帶了信眾，會了八詠樓眾人，到了江西吉州，卻領教了兩樁大事：白賢真為探子，「聽雨」竟是家財。於是他一氣之下，策馬離群，獨自尋寶去也。

敏三入宋半年，歷經紅塵煩囂，如今又是孤身一人。他一路披星戴月，行到破曉時分，四週已無人跡。他卻已飢腸轆轆，竟開始掛念白賢的飯菜來。但他轉念一想，這白賢乃契丹細作，早晚要置他於死地，怎能為口腹之慾，又將他惡事一筆勾銷？便忍痛不再回想，一路摘野果充飢。

豈料他飽腹一頓後，靜下心來，方才起疑：昨夜明明有七人，刺客來時，其餘五人又在何處？那聲驚呼是誰？他同白賢爭執，何不見旁人來勸？細想一番，更覺餘人亦無法避嫌。不過即便那班賊搗子蛇鼠一窩，那又如何？如今地圖在他蕭敏三手上，尋得「聽雨」，已是易如反掌。得手之後，便銷聲匿跡，由他們廝殺個夠。

敏三循圖連夜趕路，直至近破曉時分，行到一座峭壁下，前頭已無去路，衹有個窄小山洞，衹容約一人行。敏三望著裏頭，漆黑一片，好生可怖，又看了看那地圖，見那「聽雨」果然在山洞盡頭。敏三不禁冷哼一聲，想那公孫靖若無地圖，任他神通廣大，亦算不到寶藏在此！這山洞雖然陰陰森森，深不見底，但這「聽雨」奇珍，已是一步之遙，便燃了火把，牽馬入內不提。

行了不知多久，前頭忽地有一光點，再行了百餘步，便豁然開朗。此地果真十分奇特，兩旁各有一湖，形如半月，居中便是一座荒山。敏三循圖攀上山頂，卻發覺立足之處竟是塊環狀高地；此山中心凹陷，斜面層層疊疊，如斷木年輪，腳前三尺已是鐵礦，綿延至中央深處，教人歎為觀止。

敏三行前一步，不覺踩到一塊石板。他踢開塵土一看，竟是一行契丹小字，上書「聽雨秋池六月寒」，方才恍然大悟，原來「聽雨」之名，源於採礦之聲！父母留他之物，不是金銀珠寶，綾羅綢緞，而是這鐵礦場！猶記得年幼時，蕭溟便說他天資聰穎，假以時日，必是大遼第一鑄劍師，可他陰差陽錯，成了白蓮教主。但若他不立教傳道，又從何尋得此寶？好在旁人並無地圖，尋不著此地，不必分贓。但這偌大一座礦山，怎帶得走？

敏三正盤算間，突然週圍火光四起，映得那礦石閃閃發光，直如金山銀山。衹聽身後一男聲道：「皇帝侄兒，你可快活夠了？」

敏三聽這聲線好生耳熟，轉頭一看，見那人除了斗笠，竟是蘭卿！再看他身旁，便是那公孫靖，高漸離，大坤等人。翎兒被反綁雙手，口中塞了布條，教兩個天刀門大漢擒著，嗚咽連連，卻動彈不得。再看蘭卿，著一領茶色契丹袍，腰纏革帶，腳踏皮靴，髡髮佩環，一副契丹武士打扮。

敏三看他那身裝束，正是那陰魂不散之人，「契丹探子」四字，幾乎衝口而出，卻不想看似驚慌失措，便顧左右而言他，道：「你們怎綁了翎兒？」蘭卿冷笑道：「蕭敏三，你自身難保，還問旁人做甚？不過不打緊。咱家失手一回，由你奔了一段，如今你還不是落回咱家手中？」

翎兒見狀，又掙扎了一番。敏三看著他那模樣，再看眾人神色，似乎想通了緣由。昨夜行刺，定是蘭卿同各人串通，欲將他擒住。偏是翎兒於心不忍，叫喚了一聲，救了敏三一命。如此一來，對方誰敵誰友，已然水落石出，敏三便故作鎮靜道：「原來蘭卿施主又是契丹探子，果真深藏不露，是本尊失覺了。」

蘭卿笑道：「蕭敏三，當日你同我作法，捧著我雙手端詳，咱家還生怕露出馬腳，豈料你這蠢材，教色心所惑，果真視而不見，實在道行太淺！」望了望公孫靖又道：「幸而天助我也，教我覓得公孫靖，同你旗鼓相當。看你果真當公孫靖是同道中人，不枉咱家隱身青樓，白賺了幾個恩客。」敏三瞄了瞄公孫靖，不屑道：「原來公孫施主看似胸懷大志，不過是根牆頭草。」

蘭卿道：「你少廢話，快快束手就擒，隨我回遼，或許陛下會從輕發落。」敏三笑道：「遼有千福紹馬，何需我蕭敏三？咱家離得遼境，便無打算回頭！」蘭卿道：「無錯，大遼確不缺你，所以陛下有令，若閣下抗旨，格殺勿論。」

公孫靖學著敏三模樣合十道：「正所謂鳥盡弓藏，兔死狗烹。白蓮聖教主乃明理之人，該識時務才是。教主可是修行人，怎能貪戀塵世財寶？從何而來，便回何處去，好速速了結此事。阿彌陀佛。」大坤又道：「矮冬瓜，反正這鐵礦你也帶不走，何必執著於此？本門早與八詠樓、風水佬商定三分此礦，必定打理妥貼，好教你安心上路。」

有道是「人外有人，天外有天」，敏三自詡聰明一世，竟教這群搗子棋高一著，串通一氣，將他逼入絕境！他身後便是礦山內側，山壁陡峭，亂石叢生，與懸崖無異。各人說話間，已將他逼到礦山邊緣，若他再退一步，便將跌入亂石叢中，這傳家之寶，便是葬身之地。他環顧四週，卻不見白賢，便道：「你們費煞心機，將我逼入死地，可是白賢那廝指使？」公孫靖悠悠道：「他追出去尋你，一時心急，不慎教那騾子拋了出去，撞到尖石，傷重而亡。」話間掏出白賢那手帕，丟到敏三面前道：「他臨終著我與你此物，好教你留個念想。」

敏三聽之，不由一怔，拾起一看，果真是白賢那繡銀杏手帕，血跡斑斑，觸目驚心，頓時悔不當初，恨自己當日先入為主，衹覺得白賢是探子，於是他一舉一動，都教人疑心暗起，萬萬不料另有疑人。他蕭敏三此舉，同當日耶律父子所為，有何二致？若白賢並非探子，想必撞石而亡是假，遭探子毒手是真！

蘭卿見敏三陣腳大亂，不由放聲大笑，道：「教主真是色迷心竅，分不清那個真心，那個假意。當日老爺告我，閣下不學無術，是非不分，看來果真如此！」話間又逼近一步，道，「蕭敏三，你再不就範，便去九泉之下陪你那白堂主，咱家亦正好做個順水人情。」

敏三又驚又怒，頓時雙眼泛紅，怒喝一聲：「你休想！」即刻上馬衝開人群，疾馳下山，回身拉弓便是三矢。奈何寡不敵眾，三矢去，十矢回，還擦破了他衣袖幾處，教那敏三疲於招架，根本無力還手，衹好奪路飛奔。一路奔下山後，卻不知該往何處，前路未明，身後追兵將近，又想起白賢為他枉死，不禁迎風流淚，卻不敢放慢腳步。

敏三這白蓮聖教主，失了軍師，又落得眾叛親離，此時四面楚歌，腹背受敵，能否逃出生天？且聽下回分解。


	16. 第十六回 天刀門制勝吉州 白蓮教敗走欒城

話說敏三覓得家傳之寶「聽雨」，卻被四面圍困。原來那俏相公蘭卿，才是契丹探子！他再得知白賢已死，怒而殺出重圍，邊跑邊泣起來。突然前頭噴出一股濃霧，敏三閃躲不及，撞了個正著，恍如入了幻境。迎面撲出一人，高呼：「教主！隨我來！」

敏三循聲看去，衹見一個人影，從霞光中奔來，行近一看，竟是白賢！衹見那白賢在迷霧中疑幻似真，不禁道：「你⋯⋯你是人是鬼？」敏三雖如是說，卻放慢了腳步。白賢即攀上馬，坐穩了身子，一手攬著敏三腰間，一手抓住繮繩，道：「肏你個賊搗子，你倒恨不得我成了鬼哩！」

敏三道：「但公孫靖明明說你⋯⋯」白賢搶道：「你明知那廝同你一路，是個欺瞞拐騙之徒，怎忽然聽信了他？」

敏三低聲辯道：「他與我你的手帕兒，本尊一時心急，便信以為真了。」便將那手帕遞到他面前。白賢一把接過，迎面一股雞血腥味，即刻破口罵道：「真個狗屄出的！敢弄污老子的手帕！若再教我撞見他，非砍了他手腳不可！」便將那手帕塞進腰間，道：「他們人多勢眾，這小小障眼法，攔不了他們多久。教主，唯有難為你這馬奔快些，脫險了再與他青草吃。」

敏三雖愛惜坐騎，但他二人小命要緊，於是依言快馬加鞭。然而蘭卿及天刀門等人依舊窮追不捨。及至一處斷崖，崖間迷霧重重，對岸似有平地，但若有若無，虛實難辨。白賢問：「教主，跳麼？」敏三不假思索道：「跳！」即刻奪過繮繩，又道：「你抱緊了！」話畢一拍繮繩，那馬長嘯一聲，四蹄凌空，飛進雲霧裏去。

敏三陷入白賢懷中，衹見四週皆白，天地不分，如此一躍，真不知將落到何處，或許跌落崖底，就此粉身碎骨，不禁緊閉雙眼，一手握繮繩，另一手卻抓住白賢。待他再開眼時，卻已安然落地。那馬四蹄著陸，又奔了好一陣，方才漸緩。

那兩人已脫險，敏三卻不見白賢鬆手，掙扎道：「快鬆手，想勒死我麼？」白賢卻故意道：「教主，方才怎哭了起來？可是替咱家難受？」敏三教他一提起，又簌簌落起淚來，便用衣袖胡亂抹臉，道：「本尊眼裏進了風沙，才不是哭你這廝。」那白賢笑了一聲，便下馬了，道：「好了，不折騰教主的寶貝坐騎。」便同他牽繮繩。敏三趁白賢走在前頭，望著他那背影，越看越是討喜，不禁問道：「你這賊冤家，到底出了何事？為何⋯⋯」

白賢打斷他道：「你這蠢材，淨曉得肏這個，弄那個，看不清人心險惡！其實那蘭卿是隨你去的八詠樓，一早盤算將你抓回遼去；公孫靖亦早有異心，教我發覺了，便故意嫁禍於我；袁玟齊真那兩個廝兒，見錢眼開，教那天刀門以財掩眼，怎甘心聽你使喚？你這教主衹顧風光，咱家一路都在救你，你卻將我當探子！」

敏三還不忿道：「你既非契丹探子，怎曉得契丹話？」白賢道：「幼時隨爹娘入遼經商，同蕭溟蕭王爺夫婦相熟，在那王府中住過好些日子。爹娘想我日後繼承家業，便亦教我講契丹話。可惜陰差陽錯，咱家十歲時，一次雪崩，奪我爹娘，蕭王爺夫婦亦不幸遭難，咱家衹好落草為寇，隨了那高寨主。」

敏三驚詫道：「那是我爹娘！」轉而又問：「你在我家裏住過？那先前咱們怎不識得？」白賢道：「咱家看著你出世的！怎不識得你？你敏三那『敏』字，還是我爹娘取的，正好對我『賢』字。」停了腳步又道：「當年爹娘吿我，若有危難，即往遼國尋蕭王爺。然蕭王爺已過世，我便尋思去投靠你。我當日教天刀門追殺，已逃到西和州，心想出了宋境，難有如此美食，便下廚為自己餞行，之後便打算往遼國去了。不想你這廝兒，居然自身難保！」

敏三聽之，一言不發，跳下馬來，撲進白賢懷裏。白賢道：「教主，如今曉得我好了罷？你要怎報答我？」敏三瞄了他一眼道：「還能怎地？」便攬住白賢，往他唇上猛親一番，又掀起長袍，除了褲子，對著白賢撅起屁股道：「你愛肏便肏個夠！」白賢輕扇了一把敏三的臀瓣兒，笑道：「何必如此猴急？容後再談。」又道：「教主，去獵幾隻野雀，咱家去劈些柴。咱們虎口逃生，該好生慶賀一番。」

那兩人生怕蘭卿和天刀門等追上，不敢久留宋地，一路北行，過了金境，到了趙州欒城。城郊見著一間破廟，敏三道：「此廟好似當日西和州外白蓮懺堂！」兩人便入內歇息。白賢道：「教主，咱們帶著《白蓮寶鑑》雲遊四海，終究是個負累。不如在此埋了，留與後世有緣人。」

敏三道：「甚好！」便往地板來回摸索了幾回，翻起那破蒲團，見有塊石板鬆動，便揭開來，將那《白蓮寶鑑》放在裏頭。忽地想起懷中另有一本秘笈，便掏出來問白賢：「這雜記留下不留下？」

白賢衹見那秘笈上書《白蓮宗雜記》，全是敏三一路行騙見聞計畫，不禁笑道：「留下罷，你帶著有何用？你那些三腳貓詭計，咱家比你更清楚哩！」接過揭了幾頁，又問，「但這全是契丹字，漢人怎看得懂？」

敏三道：「這雜記還有幾十頁空白，咱家寫成漢文罷了。」便取出隨身竹筆，跪伏在地。正要譯文，忽然屁股一涼，褲子已跌到腳踝處，衹見那白賢跪在敏三身後，掏出那物，將他按在身下，頓時那破廟裏，滿是淫聲浪語。正是：  
證真心同奔極樂，成正果共赴巫山。

敏賢二人藏妥寶鑑雜記，不久離了趙州，從此絕跡江湖。餘人又命數如何？白蓮教秘笈又花落誰家？且聽下回分解。


	17. 後記 韓山童誤得寶鑑 劉福通錯枕天書

話說敏賢二人被逼至崖邊，走投無路之下，雙雙跳崖。迷霧之中，再無二人蹤影，衹見那毗盧帽落到崖下。翎兒見狀，頓時跪倒在崖邊，哭天搶地。眾人趕到崖下，尋不著那二人屍首。又搜遍了方圓十里，亦不見二人蹤跡。過了好些日子，再無二人音訊，眾人便想那二人已死，各自佔了「聽雨」一角，分道揚鑣不提。

翎兒思念敏三心切，為他塑了個金身像，供在八詠樓廳中陰陽劍前，每逢初一十五，必領各相公參拜，於是各相公堂子紛紛效仿。然而白蓮教群龍無首，眾白蓮菜既無寶鑑可循，又無秘笈可依，如何傳道授業？衹好隨心所欲，欺瞞拐騙不提。

又不知從何時起，眾白蓮菜知悉教主死後，教中秘笈《白蓮寶鑑》亦不知所蹤，於是又多了個傳言：尋得《白蓮寶鑑》者，則為天選之人。

後來元末時候，趙州欒城有個後生，名喚韓山童。山童出身農家，不甘朝廷壓榨，隻身上京探求反元之法，卻無從入手。盤纏將盡，正是惆悵時候，結識了潁州人劉福通。福通瞧他可憐，與他盤纏，又邀他一同賣藝。

福通家鄉大旱，朝廷不但不賑災，仍逼他們繳糧，無奈之下，衹好棄田流浪，不得已進京賣藝為生。山童早有反元之念，一日同福通提起，竟是心意相同，於是把臂回鄉，共商大計不提。

韓劉二人，心意相通，志趣相投，回到欒城窮鄉僻壤，朝夕相處，竟然漸生情愫。這二人正是氣血方剛的年歲，情到濃時，往往不能自已，家中卻常有人出入，教他們好生掃興，於是山童便同福通去後山一間破廟，趁著入黑，乾柴烈火不提。

一番酣戰過後，那兩人躺在地板上，各自歇息。山童枕在那蒲團上，衹覺地板不平，便燃了燈，掀開那地板一看，赫然是那《白蓮寶鑑》。

山童早有聽聞，得《白蓮寶鑑》者，乃天選教主也，喜道：「本尊果真是天命所歸的白蓮教主！」正要合上石板，才見底下另有一書，裝幀簡陋，名曰《白蓮宗雜記》。前頭半本滿是契丹文，翻到後半，才是別有洞天。山童揭了幾頁，連呼「絕妙」，即同福通挑燈夜讀起來。

那兩人研習一番，仿效《雜記》所載，先造天象，自稱彌勒降世，再行善事，廣傳白蓮威名。於是山童便同福通盤算一番，自稱彌勒下生，明王出世，四處開壇佈道。

一日那兩人佈道妥當，送走信眾，衹見一個後生，立在門外不發一言。韓山童見此子衣衫襤褸，卻絕非凡人，不禁問道：「阿彌陀佛。施主乃是有緣人，可願入我白蓮教，救眾生於水火？」那後生即拜道：

「白蓮教主在上，信男朱重八，求教主指點迷津。」


End file.
